Daddy's Little Man
by FanAssFic
Summary: Originally posted on the GKM - Daddy!Blaine, Baby!Kurt - Kurt and Blaine are living in New York.  Happy in a fulltime TPE relationship - what happens when they have to return to Ohio on short notice.
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy's Little Man**

**Chapter One**

Blaine looked at the baby monitor and sighed as he listened to the goings on in the nursery. He'd put Kurt down for his afternoon nap just over an hour ago, and had been hoping to get at least another 30 minutes or so of work done before being disturbed again.

"Daaadddyyy...Daddy?...Daaaaaaaddy...Daddy, Daddy, Daddy" Kurt sang over and over again, trying to get some attention.

He shut the laptop down, and made his way into the nursery. Kurt and Blaine had planned out the nursery once it became apparent to both of them that their 'kink' had become a lifestyle. Kurt had wanted his own room with a proper crib and change table. Although they still slept together every night, the room had quickly become Kurt's haven. He would take his naps there, and on the rare occasion that Blaine had to go out of an evening and left him in the care of a sitter, he would spend the night there.

He pushed open the door of the nursery quietly, and watched as Kurt kept singing out. Kurt was flat on his back in the oversized crib, knees bent and splayed out to each side, he held his white bunny rabbit tightly under one arm, and had kept the pacifier in his mouth, creating a lilt to his voice that made him sound even more child-like.

"Daddy...Daaadddy..." Kurt continued to sing to himself, as Blaine quietly made his way across the room. He reached over the railings and moved a stray hair from Kurt's forehead.

"Hey there," Blaine cooed softly, "what are you doing awake so soon, little one?"

Kurt's eyes lit up as he saw Blaine, and he quickly got up on his knees, hanging on to the top of the crib's railing. He spat out the pacifier, dropped the rabbit and quickly made grabby hands for Blaine.

"Daddy's here!" Kurt exclaimed in joy.

"Yes, baby," Blaine said chuckling to himself, "Daddy's here now. Are you going to tell me why you're not sleeping?"

"Kurt's yucky," Kurt replied, grabbing at his crotch. Blaine got the message immediately, and undid the side of the crib to let Kurt out. Initially, Kurt had wanted to be carried almost everywhere, but Blaine had put a stop to that once he realised that one day his back was going to give out. So he had the side of the crib modified to open like a gate, which allowed Kurt easy access in and out and gave Blaine's back some much needed relief.

Kurt jumped down and made his way straight over to the change table. He climbed up the two small steps and lay himself down on his back, legs apart and waited for Blaine.

"Good boy," Blaine said as he undid the fasteners between Kurt's legs, exposing his diaper to Blaine.

"Now, how yucky are we?" Blaine asked as he lifted one of Kurt's legs and stretched out the leg of Kurt's diaper to check. He let out a sigh of relief once he'd seen that Kurt was only wet, and not dirty.

"Okay," Blaine said with a smile, "let's get you all cleaned up then." Kurt simply nodded and put his thumb in his mouth to suck on while being tended to.

Blaine could do this in his sleep now, in fact sometimes he was almost certain he had done. When they had first started, it had actually taken Kurt a while to even wear a diaper, let alone use one, and Blaine was always so careful and hesitant. But after three years of constant diaper changes, they had both mastered the art. The only thing that had changed was Kurt messing in the diaper. Blaine did put up with it for a while, but honestly didn't like it, and neither did Kurt. So they decided that Kurt could be potty trained for that side of things. There was the odd occasion when Kurt would have an accident, but mostly Kurt let Blaine know in plenty of time. That way Kurt didn't have to be embarrassed about it, and Blaine didn't have to clean it up.

Blaine quickly undid Kurt's diaper and quickly rolled it up before throwing it into the diaper bin at his feet. He grabbed a baby wipe, running it over Kurt's groin and penis before taking another and wiping Kurt's ass over once. He then unfolded a clean diaper and tapped Kurt's hip. Kurt lifted up his ass on cue and Blaine was able to slide the diaper underneath him, in less than two minutes, Kurt was clean and changed.

Blaine did up the fasteners on Kurt's pants again. They had long since abandoned Kurt's old wardrobe, and now Kurt's clothes were mostly practical items with all his pants being altered to allow easy access for changing.

Blaine grabbed hold of Kurt's hand and helped him to sit up on the edge of the change table.

"There you go," Blaine smiled, "feel better now?"

Kurt nodded and wrapped his long legs around Blaine, his arms going around Blaine's neck.

"Carry?" Kurt asked as he pulled Blaine closer with his strong legs.

Blaine could tell it was going to be one of 'those' afternoons. Periodically, Kurt would become incredibly clingy, wanting to be held, carried and not left alone for a moment. It would invariably coincide with Blaine actually _needing_ to get work done, and sometimes tensions could run high.

He sighed as he placed his hands under Kurt's ass and lifted him onto his hip. He carried Kurt through to his office and sat him down on the floor.

"Now you need to remember that Daddy has to work," Blaine stated bluntly, "and if Daddy can get his work done quickly, then he'll have lots more time for you, little one."

Kurt grinned and crawled over to a box in the corner of the room. There was a similar box in each room of their home, each holding a slightly different array of books, toys and stuffed animals that Kurt had chosen.

He took out a picture book, and Blaine turned back to the computer trying to get the final verse of a song finished before he could spend time with Kurt. Blaine was pleased that his job allowed him the freedom to work from home. When Kurt had made his final transition, close to three years ago, Blaine had been going into the music studio every day. The end result was that Blaine got very little done, as he was constantly worried about Kurt. And Kurt was so stressed out by the time Blaine got home that they eventually decided it simply wasn't worth it and Blaine became a freelance songwriter.

Before long Blaine felt Kurt tugging at his shirt, he looked down at Kurt's big beautiful eyes and his arms held up toward Blaine.

"Up Daddy?" Kurt said, with a look that was impossible for Blaine to say no to. Blaine shook his head in resignation.

"Alright," Blaine agreed and helped Kurt climb onto his lap. Kurt snuggled into Blaine's neck as Blaine tried to work around him, hitting the wrong buttons on the keyboard more often than not.

"Grrr," Blaine growled in frustration, after accidently deleting the last half hour of work. He felt Kurt's lips gently kiss his cheek.

"Daddy cross?" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's cheek. Blaine lifted his arm to gently rub circles on Kurt's back.

"Yes," he said, "Daddy's cross at himself for not being more careful."

"Kurt kiss him better," Kurt said softly as he planted a few very quick chaste kisses onto Blaine's cheek.

"Oh, little one," Blaine said chuckling, "I don't know what I'd do without you!"

With that the phone rang, and Blaine pulled away from Kurt to answer it. Kurt cocked his head to the side curiously, trying to work out what Daddy was talking about. It wasn't an easy task with only one side of the conversation to go off.

"Hello?"

"Not possible this weekend, I've told you all a thousand times that we need at least a month's notice."

"Yeah, well...we're busy people."

"I know that, but..."

"He's not here right now" Blaine made a 'shush' sound at Kurt.

"I'll get him to ring you when he can"

"I know that,...it's just... you don't understand..."

Blaine let out a huge sigh, and looked toward Kurt worriedly.

"We'll try"

"I can't guarantee we'll be there, but I promise we'll try"

Blaine put the phone down and sighed again as Kurt continued on his mission to kiss Blaine better. Blaine lifted him up and carried him through to his nursery putting him back into his crib. Kurt's eyes immediately filled with tears.

"Daddy?" he sobbed, "Kurt's not a bad boy. Why you put me in bed?"

Blaine leaned over the side of the crib and kissed Kurt's forehead gently.

"No, little one," Blaine cooed softly, "you're not a bad boy. Daddy just needs a few minutes to think about some things. You stay here, and I'll come and get you real soon, then how does a picnic dinner in the living room sound?"

Kurt clapped his hands happily, "Yay! I loves picnics!" he sang excitedly.

"I know you do, honey," Blaine said smiling, "just give Daddy a few minutes first?"

Kurt nodded and picked up a book lying in the crib. He tucked his bunny under his arm and lay down on his back to look at the pictures, sucking gently on the bunny's ear.

Blaine paced around the living room running through the phone call over and over in his mind. This was the one thing he loathed about Kurt's regression. Nothing was spontaneous any more; getting Kurt out of the headspace of a toddler and back into Kurt was something that could take weeks. Blaine always had to make up scenarios to cover the lack of contact that particularly Kurt, had with his family and his friends that weren't aware of their lifestyle.

Now they had been summoned to Ohio – urgently, and Blaine was in a quandary. Should they simply not go, and incur the wrath of the entire family? Or should he try and pull Kurt out enough to get by for the few days it would take?

Rachel had decided to throw Carole and Burt an impromptu tenth anniversary party. This freaking Saturday. Obviously, Kurt was expected to be there, he'd been one of their best men, and he was _their_ son. The thought of letting down Burt AGAIN weighed heavily on Blaine's mind. The man had been nothing other than exceedingly generous to Blaine over the years, becoming a second father to him. No, Blaine decided, they'd have to go. Now he just needed to explain it to Kurt, and try and get him to be old enough to pass the inevitable million questions they would be faced with.

He quickly prepared dinner and lay down a rug on the floor of the living room. It was Kurt's favourite thing to do, and it always gave Blaine an opportunity to feed Kurt food that he'd decided he didn't like that week. Or in the case of this evening, broach a difficult subject that he knew would upset Kurt.

Blaine returned to the nursery to a quietly sobbing Kurt.

"Daddy!" Kurt choked out through his sobs.

"Oh honey," Blaine said, wasting no time at all getting Kurt out of the crib and into his arms, "Daddy said he wouldn't be long."

Kurt nuzzled against Blaine's neck as his sobs subsided. Blaine made an exception to their 'no carrying' rule for the third time that day, carrying Kurt into the living room and putting him down on the rug.

Kurt cheered up once he saw the spread that Blaine had prepared for them. There were sandwiches without their crusts, tiny muffins, teddy bear biscuits, a sippy cup full of juice for Kurt and a glass of wine sat on the coffee table for Blaine.

Kurt picked up a muffin and looked slyly at Blaine who shook his head laughingly.

"You know the rules, little one," he gently scolded, "sandwiches first, then you can help yourself."

Kurt replaced the muffin to its plate and picked up a sandwich. Blaine let Kurt finish his sandwich and start back on the muffins before he took a long gulp of wine. Kurt looked at him curiously, Blaine normally didn't drink wine unless one of their new friends came around.

"Daddy?" he said quietly, "wazz wrong?"

Blaine sucked his lips between his teeth while he contemplated how to ease Kurt into this.

"Just an 'Ohio' problem," he sighed, as he waited for Kurt to react. It was their code for 'our old lives are about to come crashing into our new one'.

Kurt stopped chewing and stared at Blaine in horror. His bottom lip started to quiver and tears welled up in his eyes once more. Blaine opened his arms up wide and let Kurt crawl into his lap. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a pacifier and offered it to Kurt, who quickly shoved it into his mouth, curling even tighter into Blaine's grasp.

"It's going to be fine, little one," Blaine tried to calm Kurt down, "we're going to take a trip to see some friends, that's all." He reached out and took another long sip of wine to steady his nerves.

"When we going?" Kurt said from around the pacifier. Blaine sighed and he held onto Kurt as much as Kurt held onto him.

"Tomorrow, baby."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>Kurt sobbed into Blaine's shoulder, neither of them worried about the drool leaking out of Kurt's mouth onto Blaine who was drenching Kurt's hair with his own tears at the same time. They sat there hanging on to each other until Blaine felt Kurt's sobs start to slow down, gradually turning into gasping hiccups. Blaine rubbed circles on Kurt's back as he eased Kurt's head up.<p>

He laughed sadly when he saw Kurt's red, bleary eyes, his snotty nose and tear stained cheeks. He guessed that he looked exactly the same. He had cried just as much as Kurt, and felt just as gross as Kurt looked.

"Hey, why don't we finish up here and then go take a bath?" he suggested, picking up Kurt's sippy cup and handing it to him. Kurt pushed it away with a pout.

"Bottle Daddy?" he pleaded. Blaine sighed, it was always what Kurt wanted when he was upset, but it didn't really help when they would be leaving for Ohio the next day. Blaine had secretly hoped that Kurt would be able to simply 'snap out of it', once their home state was mentioned. One look at Kurt's tear stained face though, and Blaine knew he didn't stand a chance of saying no.

He pulled himself up from the floor and quickly prepared Kurt's bottle of warm milk for him. By the time he got back to the living room, Kurt was sitting up on the sofa with a forlorn look on his face.

Blaine got himself situated in the corner of the sofa and opened up his arms for Kurt. Kurt crawled across Blaine's lap and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine put the bottle into Kurt's mouth and waited until the tell tale signs started. Sure enough, a few seconds later Kurt's hands came up to hold the bottle for himself and Blaine heard Kurt sucking happily. He put his hand down to rest on Kurt's stomach, pulling his shirt up slightly in order to feel his lover's skin, idly drawing circles with his palm as Kurt kept sucking.

Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes started to droop. He gently took the bottle out of Kurt's mouth and set it beside him on the coffee table. He kissed the top of Kurt's head gently.

"I'm so sorry for putting you through all this, little one," he whispered into Kurt's slumbering head. He felt a single tear escape from his eyes and drop onto Kurt's hair.

"It's going to be hard for both of us, my darling. But I promise you that I'll be right by your side the whole time."

Blaine felt Kurt shift in his arms a little and Blaine angled his head towards Kurt's ear.

"Wake up for me precious," Blaine said a little louder than before, "let's get you into the bath before it gets too late."

Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Blaine adoringly. He slowly flipped himself over to nestle his head in the crook of Blaine's neck and inched himself up enough to grip tightly around Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck softly before lifting him up for the last time for a few days. He carried a snugly Kurt into the bathroom and set him down on the closed toilet seat. He started to fill the bath before turning back to a sad looking Kurt. Blaine took both of his hands and pulled him up before embracing him tightly.

"Let's get these clothes off, huh?" Blaine said gently, pulling Kurt's shirt up and over his head. Kurt slid his pants down to the floor, he held Blaine's hands firmly as he stepped out of them. Blaine kicked them to one side before reaching down and undoing Kurt's mostly dry diaper.

He helped Kurt get into the half full tub, and knelt at the side, preparing to wash Kurt as normal.

Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine's hand tightly and looked through his eyelids at Blaine.

"Daddy too?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt, looking so sweet and innocent, "You think Daddy needs a bath?"

Kurt nodded and lifted his hand up to Blaine's face, cupping his jaw gently. Blaine couldn't help but lean in to the touch.

"Daddy cried," Kurt whispered, "Kurt cried too."

Blaine put his hand over Kurt's on his face and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I know, little one, I know," Blaine murmured and he gradually opened his eyes to look deeply into Kurt's caring innocent face. He stood up and threw his clothes off quickly.

"Shuffle up sweetie, Daddy's getting in!" Kurt laughed and wriggled forward.

Blaine leant back in the tub, and Kurt leant back on Blaine.

Blaine wrapped his arms and legs around Kurt, revelling in the feeling of being so close and intimate together. It wasn't as if they never had sex any more, but it certainly wasn't as often as it used to be. Blaine always felt as if he was somehow taking advantage of Kurt by attempting to initiate sex when Kurt was in his 'little' headspace. From time to time though, Kurt would make the first move, always showing just enough of his 'real' self to make Blaine feel comfortable.

Blaine picked up the washcloth from the side of the bath and soaped it up. He carefully washed over Kurt's chest before he pushed him to a sitting position and could wash his back, taking his time over Kurt's shoulders and down his arms. Blaine washed Kurt's hair as well as he could, being careful not to get shampoo in Kurt's eyes. He spiked Kurt's hair up into a Mohawk and pointed to the large mirror so Kurt could see his handiwork.

"Daddy's being silly!" Kurt laughed, seeing his hair sticking up in the air.

Blaine kissed his cheek softly, "He is, little one, he is," he said sadly.

Before long the bath water began to turn tepid, Blaine hauled himself out from behind Kurt and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist. He helped Kurt step out of the tub and grabbed a huge towel off the heated towel rail. He wrapped Kurt up tightly, and kissed him on the nose softly.

Kurt giggled, "Kurt's as snug as a bug in a rug!" as he tried to skip through to the bedroom, unsuccessfully.

"You sure are," laughed Blaine, "but let's try to be careful, okay? We don't want to have any nasty accidents, do we?"

Kurt shook his head and lay down on the bed. Blaine threw a pair of boxers on before turning back to Kurt. He pulled a diaper out and unwrapped Kurt, drying him as he went, and blowing tiny raspberries on his tummy that made Kurt giggle and squirm on the bed.

Blaine unfolded the diaper and tapped Kurt's hip gently. Kurt obediently lifted up to let Blaine slide the diaper underneath his ass. They had abandoned baby powder a long time ago, Kurt preferring to have a light moisturising cream gently applied each night after his bath. Blaine picked up the bottle and poured some cream into his hands. He gently massaged it into Kurt's ass and groin, lifting Kurt's hips up slightly to gain better access. He rubbed a small amount into Kurt's scrotum, and watched Kurt's dick harden with interest. Blaine felt his own doing the same thing, and took a deep breath as he arranged Kurt's cock in the right place before he quickly pulled the front of the diaper between Kurt's legs and taped it closed.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's favourite Superman pyjamas and held them up for approval, they were Kurt's 'go to' jammies when he was upset. Blaine was surprised when Kurt shook his head adamantly.

"Kurt wants to be like Daddy," he said insistently.

Blaine scratched his head in confusion for a moment before taking a look at his boxers.

"You want boxers like Daddy?" Blaine clarified. Kurt nodded enthusiastically.

Blaine happily dug Kurt's 'special' boxers out of the drawer. They were a black silk pair of boxer shorts with the words 'Daddy's boy' printed in pale blue on the butt. It was a sign that Kurt was at least trying to come out of his 'little' space. He quickly helped Kurt pull them up over the diaper, and patted his padded backside gently.

"Climb into bed now, little one, and Daddy will be there soon, okay?" Blaine placed a small kiss on his forehead before he watched Kurt crawl under the covers. Kurt reached out to the nightstand and picked up his night time pacifier and stuck it firmly in his mouth.

Blaine quickly ran around the apartment, throwing clothes, toiletries and anything else he could think of into a suitcase for the trip the next day. Then he carefully packed Kurt's baby bag, knowing full well that he would need some, if not all, of what he had packed.

He climbed in to bed and Kurt immediately snuggled into his side. Blaine noticed that the pacifier was sitting back on the nightstand. After cuddling for a minute, Blaine felt Kurt move, and looked down at the sleepy face snuggled into his shoulder.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine froze in shock. He hadn't heard Kurt call him that in over a year.

Blaine tried to control his reaction, not wanting to frighten Kurt.

"Uh huh," he replied trying to keep his emotions under control.

"I'm scared," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest. Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine cried, "I'll be there with you the whole time, and we'll have your old room to escape to if it all gets too much."

Kurt gulped loudly, "What if I make a mistake? I've been little for so long. What if I mess myself? What if I say something wrong? What if..."

Blaine put his lips on Kurt to stop the panic from rising any further. A stressed Kurt would probably ensure that all of their deepest fears came to fruition.

"Just stop, Kurt," Blaine said firmly, "we'll go through everything in the morning. But I want you to remember something...NO BODY has the right to tell us that the life we lead is wrong. Our lifestyle is between US – you and me – no one else. If people find out, then they find out. We'll deal with it if it happens. Let me worry about it, you just..."

"Try to stay 'big'?" Kurt whimpered as he let felt his eyes prickle with tears yet again.

"Just on the outside, sweetie," Blaine assured him, "on the inside, I'll know you're still Daddy's boy." Blaine reached down and patted Kurt's butt as if to reinforced the word on Kurt's boxers.

"Sing to me, Daddy?" Kurt blushed as he realized his mistake. Blaine ignored it, knowing that it probably wouldn't be the last slip up in the next few days. He rocked Kurt in his arms as he sang quietly into his ear, it didn't take long before Kurt was sound asleep. Blaine lay him back down on the bed before trying to grab some sleep himself.

When Blaine woke up, Kurt was already up and going through the closet. It only took one look for Blaine to see that Kurt was already stressed out.

"What's up?" Blaine asked gently, not sure what to call Kurt until he got some kind of sign.

Kurt threw his arms up in the air in frustration, "I can't even pick an outfit for myself!" he cried. Blaine jumped up out of bed and wrapped his arms around Kurt. He kissed Kurt's neck and rocked him slightly, before pulling back and guiding him toward an outfit that Blaine had laid out on a chair the previous night.

"Oh!" Kurt sighed, "I didn't see. I'm sorry."

"It's fine Kurt," Blaine said confidently, "I told you I'd look after you, I'll try to keep everything as easy as possible, honey. You just do what you HAVE to do, and I'll do the rest. Okay?"

Kurt nodded, somewhat embarrassed by just how difficult the simplest thing were now. He picked up the bundle of clothes and relocated them onto the bed. It only took a second to see that Blaine had included a pull-up rather than a diaper. He picked it up and held it out to Blaine questioningly.

"I just thought the pull-ups would be a bit easier to hide than a diaper," Blaine explained.

Kurt nodded thoughtfully before lying down on the bed and giving the pull-up to Blaine.

"Can we keep change time?" Kurt blushed at his desire to cling on to something so much, but they both knew that going without any protection at all was not an option on such short notice. He would have to completely retrain himself if he wanted to be dry during the day, and they simply didn't have time for that.

"Of course we can," Blaine nodded, "we'll just have to be careful during the day. You need to tell me if you're wet. The pull-ups don't hold as much, so..."

"I'll tell Daddy when I'm wet," Kurt put his hand over his mouth suddenly.

"Sorry!" Kurt started to tear up again, "It's just been so long."

"I know," cooed Blaine, taking him in his arms once again, "But remember what I said last night – this is about US, not them. Yes?"

Kurt sighed, nodding his agreement. Blaine kissed him gently on the lips before changing Kurt out of his wet diaper and into the fresh pull-up.

Kurt got dressed, with a little help from Blaine, into a loose pair of jeans and button up shirt. There was no way he would be considered 'fashionable', but at that moment he didn't care. They ate a quick breakfast together before settling down on the sofa to wait for the cab to arrive to take them to the airport. Kurt took the opportunity to sit on Blaine's lap for the last time in a few days. He sucked on his thumb gently until it was time to leave. Blaine sang softly into his ear, and for a brief moment, everything was right in their world again.

As they walked through the airport, Blaine kept a tight hold of Kurt's hand, only letting go in order to pass security. Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder while they waited in the departure lounge. An elderly couple looked on in disgust and Blaine sighed, remembering they were returning to their childhood home, the town that treated them both so badly growing up. Blaine knew that this trip would be no different, and although they were older, they were also different in ways that most people would never understand.

Just as the announcement came over to tell them to board the plane, Kurt leaned over to Blaine.

"I'm yucky," he said quietly.

Blaine groaned in disbelief, "we don't have time right now, honey. The flight isn't long though, do you think it can wait til we get there?"

Kurt shrugged and bit on his lower lip. Blaine sighed, if their previous experience with pull-ups were anything to go by, the answer was no. Once Kurt had wet them, they probably had about an hour, if they were lucky maybe two, until they started to leak. The flight was two hours long.

They boarded the plane, and Blaine was happy to see they had the row to themselves. He fastened Kurt's seat belt and then his own. Kurt gripped Blaine's hand tightly as the plane finally lifted off the ground.

After about twenty minutes Kurt began to look decidedly uncomfortable, he squirmed in his seat continuously, occasionally touching his groin and biting his lip. Blaine kept a close eye on him, knowing only too well what was going on.

"Kurt?" he said quietly, "are you alright?"

Kurt shook his head furiously, "I'm yucky!" he replied, looking at Blaine with his big, pleading eyes.

Blaine pulled the leather diaper bag out from under the seat, earning him a huge smile from Kurt.

"Now Kurt," Blaine said seriously, "there's not enough room in there for both of us, so you're going to have to do this on your own. Is that okay?"

Kurt nodded his head very slowly, making sure he listened carefully.

Blaine pulled out a fresh pull-up and handed it to Kurt.

"Just tuck that under your shirt while you're on your way to the bathroom," he waited while Kurt tucked it away carefully, "put the old one in the trash, make sure you wash your hands carefully and then come straight back, alright?" Kurt nodded once more and hurried off to the bathroom.

Blaine's eyes never left the door as he waited for Kurt to appear. He kept checking his watch, hoping that Kurt was fine. After fifteen minutes Blaine began to become concerned. After twenty minutes, he started to silently panic. After thirty minutes, he decided he'd have to ask the crew to let him into the bathroom. Just as he got out of his seat, Kurt emerged. Slightly red in the face, but with a massive grin, he almost skipped down the aisle back to Blaine, and plopped himself into his seat on.

"I was worried about you," Blaine said softly, putting one hand on Kurt's knee.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kurt laughed, "I had a problem," he said lowering his voice to avoid any one overhearing.

"I gathered that," chuckled Blaine, "but everything's alright now?"

Kurt nodded and giggled, "you were right though," he said, "you wouldn't fit in there – it's tiny!"

Blaine laughed, "you want to tell me what happened?"

Kurt nodded excitedly, "I pulled everything down, but I forgot to take off my shoes. Then the plane went over a bump in the sky, and I got all tangled up in my pants, so I sat down to take my shoes off. But my head hitted the door and I wanted to cry. But I remembered that I had to be a big boy for Daddy."

Blaine laughed as he watched Kurt bounce in his seat, clearly so excited by the adventure that he'd reverted back to his 'normal' self. Blaine smiled encouragingly and let Kurt continue.

"shoes off, the pants, the pull-up," Kurt counted them off on his hand, "then Kurt had to do messies, so I done it in the potty, but know what Daddy?" Blaine shook his head laughing at Kurt's enthusiasm.

"Kurt did pee too!" Kurt's voice got louder and Blaine rubbed his hand over his eyes as he laughed along with Kurt, who was simply too excited and being too adorable for Blaine to quiet him down. Kurt clapped his hands happily.

"Poo AND pee in the potty, Daddy! I told you Kurt could be a big boy!"

Blaine placed a chaste kiss on Kurt's cheek, "I'm so proud of you, little one," he said quietly, "I knew you could do it."

Kurt was so excited by his success in the bathroom, he continued to bounce around happily telling Blaine about trying to get his clothes back on and shoes done up. Kurt's loud, happy voice had attracted attention from those around them on the plane. A business man in front of them turned and glared at them in disgust. Kurt face dropped, and he threw himself into Blaine's arms, hiding his face from the world. Blaine held him close, poked his tongue out at the stranger before flipping him the bird. Perhaps not the most mature response, but Blaine didn't give a damn, and the man quickly turned back in seat tut-tutting to his wife.

Kurt was weeping into Blaine's neck by this stage, and Blaine began to whisper into his ear, trying to calm him down as much as possible. Finally, he took Kurt's face in his two hands and lifted his head up to meet Blaine's eyes. Kurt mouthed a silent, tear-filled 'sorry' to him, and Blaine could do nothing other than kiss his lips chastely.

Blaine kept hold of Kurt's face in his hands, "Do you trust me Kurt?" he whispered.

"With my life," replied Kurt hoarsely.

"We can do this," Blaine said exuding a confidence he didn't feel, "you and me. Together. The way it's been since the day we met, and the way it's going to be for the rest of our lives."

Kurt took a deep breath, and nodded slowly. Blaine leaned in and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you, Kurt," he sighed against Kurt's lips, "I love everything about you. And remember what we said in the beginning? In every real man there is a child hidden that wants to play*, there's nothing wrong with us. There's nothing wrong with you, and there's nothing wrong with our love. Whatever shape it takes."

Kurt gulped down the lump in his throat, and put his lips close to Blaine's, as close as they could be without actually touching, "I love you so much, Blaine," Kurt said before moving forward and touching their lips together softly.

They were interrupted by the 'ding' of the seat belt sign coming back on. Blaine pulled a tissue out of his pocket and wiped Kurt's face off as best as he could. They held hands tightly as the plane began its descent.

They walked hand in hand through the arrival gate. Before they even had a chance to look around, Rachel jumped into Kurt, throwing her arms around him tightly, forcing Kurt to let go of Blaine.

"Oh my God," Rachel started, "I can not believe how long it's been since we saw you!" Rachel tucked her arm through Kurt's and started to drag him away, she shot Blaine a quick look over her shoulder.

"You too, Blaine," she smiled a little too largely, making Blaine more than a tad nervous.

"Hey man," Finn said, holding his hand out for Blaine to shake, "don't worry about her...she's just missed Kurt, you know? We all have."

"I know you have," Blaine answered honestly, "and I'm sorry we haven't made it out here more often, it's just... time gets away from you sometimes."

"I get it," Finn said, patting Blaine on the back, "you might have trouble convincing Burt though." He laughed and slapped Blaine's back again, as they made their way over to the baggage claim area, where Rachel had already dragged Kurt.

"I can't wait to see all the incredible clothes you've bought, Kurt," Rachel rubbed her hands together, "I bet Blaine had to repack and leave out half the things you had packed for the trip." Kurt looked over at Blaine, who offered him a half smile, as Rachel kept up her trademark speed, "I must say though, Kurt – I was expecting to pick you up in some FABULOUS outfit."

"We wanted to be comfortable for the trip," rescued Blaine, "and really Rachel, this is Ohio – not New York. There's no need to waste Kurt's high end fashions here."

"It never bothered you in high school," Rachel said, screwing her nose up in confusion at Kurt.

"Things change, Rachel," Kurt mumbled.

"I know," Rachel nodded sagely, "can you believe just how OLD we all are now?"

Kurt looked at Blaine and giggled, making his way around Rachel to take Blaine's hand again.

Blaine pointed their suitcase out to Finn, who quickly grabbed it off the carousel.

"One bag?" Rachel shrieked, "Kurt! You only bought one bag? I thought you were here for the whole weekend!"

Kurt just shrugged, and squeezed Blaine's hand tighter.

"Rachel, it's three days," reasoned Blaine, "not a month. We don't need much for three days."

Rachel pouted unhappily, "Fine!" she huffed, "we'll grab your other bag and then we'll be off."

"We've only got one bag," said Blaine, and he started to walk away with Kurt, Finn right on their heels.

Rachel stood frozen to the spot, until she realised that she'd been unceremoniously dismissed and left behind. She ran as fast as her short legs could carry her until she caught up with them just outside the exit.

They piled into the car, Kurt and Blaine shared the back seat. Kurt picked up a book from the floor of the car and handed it to Blaine, who raised an eyebrow and smiled. Rachel looked over her shoulder and sighed.

"I told Bryce to take his things out of the car," she moaned, and held her hand out to Kurt for the book, "you guys have NO idea what it's like trying to raise a child." Kurt hummed in mock sympathy, as he stole a sideways glance at Blaine.

Bryce was four years old and born in New York. Kurt and Blaine hadn't seen him since Finn and Rachel had decided to return to Ohio to raise him. He was named after the Barbra Streisand character in 'Funny Girl', and Kurt used to always joke that they were lucky they didn't have a girl. 'Fanny Hudson' wasn't a name you'd wish upon anyone!

They pulled up to Kurt's childhood home, and grabbed the suitcase from the trunk of the car. Rachel bounded up the path to the front door, and threw it open.

"They're here!" she announced loudly, ushering Kurt and Blaine through the door.

Finn put their suitcase at the bottom of the stairs, together with Blaine's leather messenger bag.

Carole and Burt came rushing out of the kitchen, hugging each of the men in turn. Blaine noticed Burt wipe a tear from the corner of his eye.

"I've missed you kid," Burt said huskily to Kurt, before putting his arms around both of their shoulders, "I've missed both of you."

"We've missed you too Burt," Blaine said, because they honestly had, "I'm sorry we haven't been back to visit as often as we should have."

Carole quickly intervened, knowing it was a sore spot for Burt.

"Enough of that!" she quickly said, "I've got lunch ready, so why don't we all sit down to a nice meal and catch up?"

They all made their way into the dining room, where Bryce was already seated. Kurt slowly sat down in the chair beside the boy, and looked at him shyly.

"Say hello to Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine, Bryce," Finn said, nudging the small boy's shoulder as he took the seat on the other side.

"Hello," Bryce said, eyeing the two men warily before turning back to the plate Carole had just put in front of him. He let out a loud groan.

"Daddy?" he said in a loud whisper, looking at Finn and pointing to the broccoli on his plate, "do I have to eat the trees? You know I don't like them."

"Just eat them Bryce," Finn ordered, "and try to be nice. Grandma spent a lot of time making this for us."

Bryce rolled his eyes as if he'd heard it all a thousand times before.

"I don't like eating the trees either," said Kurt softly. Bryce narrowed his eyes at Kurt in confusion, but said nothing. Instead he picked up his cup of lemonade and slurped it loudly through a straw, he finished the entire thing in one long go, his eyes on Kurt the whole time.

Kurt giggled, picked up his own drink, and did the same thing.

Bryce let out a huge burp and looked at Kurt challengingly. Kurt matched it.

Both Rachel and Blaine put their heads in their hands in dismay, while Finn, Burt and Carole sat stock still in disbelief.

"Kurt!" Rachel finally shrieked, "he really doesn't need any encouragement! He's got Finn for a father, remember!"

"Hey!" retorted Finn.

"Sorry," said Kurt quietly. Blaine reached over and gave his hand a quick squeeze.

Bryce leaned in toward Kurt, "I like you," he whispered, "you're funny!"

"So are you!" said Kurt conspiratorially.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>After everyone had finished lunch, Kurt and Blaine helped Carole clean up the kitchen.<p>

Carole washed up at the sink, while Kurt and Blaine took turns drying and putting things away. Blaine immediately took anything too breakable from Kurt with a small wink each time.

"So, which one of you is going to tell me what's going on?" Carole said, smiling at Kurt and Blaine with the stare that only a mother can give. The one that makes you certain she knows you really _haven't_ done your homework.

Kurt sidled up close to Blaine, who simply tapped his padded butt reassuringly.

"What do you mean, Carole?" Blaine asked innocently.

"You pair haven't set foot in this house in over three years, Blaine. That's what I mean," she eyeballed him sternly.

"We've been..." Blaine started.

"Busy. Yes, Blaine, we know. We've all heard it time and time again." Carole dried her hands off after pulling the plug from the sink.

"But too busy for three years?" she raised an eyebrow as she looked from Blaine to Kurt and back again.

"We saw you less than a year ago," Blaine tried to defend their lack of contact to her.

"When Burt and I had to come to New York after you didn't even come home for Christmas!" she said accusingly.

Blaine hung his head in shame. The truth of that last Christmas was quite simple, well simple to Blaine. Kurt had a panic attack at the sheer mention of his family in Ohio, acting out and refusing to do _anything_ Blaine asked. After a week of temper tantrums, Blaine had done the one thing he tried never to do with Kurt. He gave in. He gave in to the incessant crying and screaming, grew tired of food being tossed to the ground, and he had enough of cleaning up after Kurt decided to remove his diaper at every available opportunity. He gave in to Kurt and agreed not to drag him back to Ohio.

In hindsight, it was a ridiculous situation. But Blaine had immediately set to rectify things, making sure Kurt understood that there were times he _had_ to be big – even if he didn't want to be. That was when Blaine had actively sought out others in the 'scene'. It provided Kurt with a few play mates, and gave Blaine the support of other 'parents' of adult babies.

Carole turned to Kurt next, "And as for _you_ young man," Kurt's eyes bulged as Carole pointed an accusing finger in his direction, "at least we get to _talk _to Blaine. We can't even speak to you most of the time. You're always off at an audition, in the shower, not feeling well, asleep...shall I continue?"

Blaine thought it best if she didn't, he looked as Kurt's lip started to tremble. He reached out and took Kurt's hand in his, trying to will strength and courage into Kurt.

"Carole," Blaine said gently, "could we continue this later? We've had a big trip, Kurt didn't sleep very well last night, and I think it would be best if he just lay down for a while."

"No," said Carole adamantly, "not unless I hear it from Kurt."

Kurt looked at the floor, wishing it would swallow him whole. He felt Blaine squeeze his hand, and he took a deep breath before meeting Carole's eyes.

"I'd like a nap, please," he said in a voice little above a whisper.

Carole stared into his soul and held out her arms for him. Kurt fell into them willingly.

"Oh honey," she murmured into his hair, "I didn't mean to upset you. We all love you, you know that, don't you?"

Kurt nodded into her shoulder.

"We just miss you like crazy," Carole said, "and your Dad and I are a bit...worried, that's all."

Kurt pulled away from Carole and grabbed Blaine's hand again.

"I'm fine," he tried to assure her, "just tired, I guess."

Carole grabbed his free hand, "I'm here Kurt," she said with a tear in her eye, "whenever you want to talk...about anything," she took a harsh look at Blaine, "I'll always be here for you, sweetie."

Kurt frowned in confusion, but nodded anyway.

"You want to go upstairs now Kurt?" Blaine asked, trying to ignore the glare from Carole.

"Please!" Kurt pulled Blaine by the hand out of the room.

Carole shook her head in worry as she finished cleaning the kitchen.

Kurt threw himself on his teenage bed and broke down. Blaine hauled their bags into the room and closed the door behind him. He quickly crawled over the bed to Kurt and pulled him onto his lap.

Blaine reached into his pocket and took out a pacifier. He held it in his open palm for Kurt.

Kurt began to reach for it, before stopping himself. He looked up at Blaine with his blue eyes glistening full of tears, and shook his head.

"I gotta be a big boy, Daddy," he stammered out between sobs.

Blaine eased the pacifier between Kurt's lips as he sobbed.

"You don't _have_ to be anything," Blaine said solemnly, "not when it's just you and me. You be whatever you want to be. Okay?"

Kurt nodded and tucked himself around Blaine like a baby koala.

"Bottle Daddy?" Kurt asked as his sobs began to subside.

"Do you need a change first?" Blaine asked as he undid the top button on Kurt's pants and checked the indicator on the front. Kurt giggled from around the pacifier as Blaine tickled his belly lightly.

"Well, I think somebody's very wet," Blaine chuckled as he tickled Kurt again, "so why don't we get you changed first, then bottle, then nap?"

"Sorry Daddy," Kurt said seriously.

"Hey!" said Blaine, "what are you sorry about?"

"Kurt made Carole mad at us."

Blaine laughed as he started to pull Kurt's shoes and pants off.

"Carole wasn't mad at you, little one," Blaine said gently, "she's mad at Daddy, not you."

"Did Daddy do burps too?" Kurt said, grinning.

"No," Blaine laughed, as he got a clean pull-up and wipes from the baby bag, "she's just like everyone that's ever met you. She loves you a lot and she doesn't like Daddy having all the Kurt time."

Kurt frowned, and Blaine quickly removed the old pull-up and wiped Kurt clean. Kurt lifted his bottom off the bed to let Blaine pull the fresh pull-up on, before he purposefully pulled the pacifier out of his mouth and set it down on the nightstand.

Blaine patted his butt, and helped Kurt get situated under the covers.

"Bottle?" Kurt asked once more.

Blaine sighed, "I'll have to go downstairs, will you be alright on your own?"

Kurt nodded, and snuggled down underneath the covers.

"Quick, Daddy!" he called out, and shooed Blaine out of the room with his hand.

xx

Blaine walked into the kitchen to get Kurt's milk.

"Hey man," said Finn as he came into the kitchen, "just getting a juice for Bryce. What're you up to?"

"Warm milk," answered Blaine, knowing no one in this house would be surprised at that.

"I thought he would've given that up by now," chuckled Finn, "he used to bring me a mug every time you screwed up before you got together."

Blaine nodded, "I know... where's Rachel?" he asked pouring the milk into the mug.

"Trying to get Bryce to take a nap," Finn shook his head, "we only got him upstairs because Kurt went... He likes Kurt."

"Who doesn't?" laughed Blaine, "although I could be a little biased."

"You know Rachel has planned out Kurt's entire weekend, don't you?" Finn laughed, "so you're going to get stuck with Puck, Mike and me."

Blaine stared at Finn, and ran his hand through his hair, "oh, look... thanks for the offer...but...we'll play it by ear, if that's okay with you guys?" Blaine put the mug into the microwave to heat.

"At least come over tonight," Finn insisted, "Rachel's organised a sleepover with some of the girls, and Kurt, of course. So you, me, Bryce and Puck can have a boys night. Video games, pizza, beer – the usual. What do you think?"

Blaine snorted, "Bryce drinks beer?"

"No," laughed Finn, "but you know what I mean... and...well...you won't have to stay here with Burt. You guys can stay, you know, together – that's what he wants, right – to be with you all the time? It's like he won't let you out of his sight anymore."

Blaine stared at floor, in some ways what Finn said was so insignificant it could be passed off as a joke, but in reality, the statement meant so much more to Blaine.

"Finn, I know it probably looks strange to you, but..."

"I get it, dude," Finn patted Blaine's shoulder, "I did it too, and Rachel did the same thing as Kurt."

Blaine raised his eyebrows in surprise, just what did Finn think was going on.

The microwave announced that Kurt's milk was ready.

"Look Finn," Blaine said, as he took the mug out, "Kurt and I will come over tonight, okay. But I've got to get back up to Kurt right now."

Finn moved aside to let Blaine pass, "No problem man," he said, "but I'd think of a good cover story if I were you. Burt will flip when he finds out you've cheated on Kurt."

"What!" shrieked Blaine, almost dropping the mug of milk from his hands, "I'd never cheat..."

Finn nodded knowingly, "Yeah, I said that too...but I did. Why do you think we left New York?"

Blaine's mouth dropped open, "you both said you didn't want to raise Bryce in the city."

Finn scratched the back of his neck, "Well we couldn't exactly say that I'd screwed around and Rachel was paranoid I'd do it again. Could we?"

Blaine shrugged, "suppose not."

"Everyone's got secrets, dude," Finn said, "but I'm his brother and although I get how things like that happen, it doesn't make it okay with me. So you going to go along with him, stick by his side like glue, and eventually he'll trust you again. You're not leaving my brother, Blaine. It'd kill him. Then I'd have to kill you." Finn rested his hand on Blaine's shoulder as an act of comfort.

Blaine shrugged it off, "Look Finn, I haven't cheated on Kurt. Never have, never will. And I would never leave him, ever. He was my first, and he'll be my last...he's my everything," Finn blinked at the remark, "Now if you'd excuse me, your brother is waiting for me." Blaine got out of there as quickly as possible and returned upstairs.

"Hi Daddy," sang Kurt happily when Blaine entered the room.

"Hey little one," said Blaine, as he poured the warm milk into Kurt's bottle. He attached the teat and sat down on the bed beside Kurt. Kurt wasted no time in clambering over him and taking his bottle. Blaine hugged him close as Kurt sucked quickly.

"Hey, slow down there," Blaine cooed softly, "you'll give yourself a belly ache drinking it that fast."

Kurt slowed down the rate of sucking and kept his eyes on Blaine, looking up at him unblinkingly, until Blaine finally leant down and kissed Kurt's forehead chastely. Kurt at last relaxed completely, closed his eyes and allowed Blaine's fingers trailing through his hair and the rhythmic sucking action to lull him back into his own private, peaceful world.

Blaine took the half finished bottle gently out of Kurt's hands once he was sure he was asleep. He moved Kurt off him, and tucked him into the bed soundly. After cleaning up the bottle and putting it back in the baby bag, he quietly left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Everything okay?" Burt asked, as Blaine plonked down on the sofa.

"Sure," answered Blaine, "why wouldn't it be?"

"Just a question, Blaine," Burt said, raising an eyebrow, "no need to get defensive."

"Sorry," mumbled Blaine, once again feeling like the seventeen year old he was when he first met Burt.

Burt leant forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees.

"How bad is he?" Burt asked quietly. Blaine screwed his face up in confusion.

"Kurt," Burt clarified, "he's on something, isn't he?"

"What?" said Blaine, even more confused than before.

"He's always been prone to getting depressed," explained Burt, "well, until you came on the scene. I used to worry about him getting into something like this a lot back then."

"Something like what?" asked Blaine, not understanding at all where Burt was coming from.

"Drugs," said Burt, hanging his head in his hands, "I'll help Blaine, you can both stay here...get him away from the dealers in New York."

Blaine felt like bursting out laughing. Kurt? On drugs? It was the most ridiculous thing Blaine had ever heard.

He controlled himself to a small chuckle, "he's not on drugs, Burt," he tried to reassure the man opposite him, "yes, he gets down sometimes...and yes, he's lost some confidence. But please believe me when I tell you that he IS happy most of the time. He's under a lot of stress at the moment...we both are...but drugs? No way. Not Kurt."

"You need money?" asked Burt suddenly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>"Oh my God!" sighed Blaine, "no, Burt. We don't need money, I earn enough to pay the bills, look after us both and put some aside for an emergency. We're fine...really."<p>

Burt flopped back in his chair.

"You said that you're both under stress. What from? If it's not money and it's not drugs, then what's going on?"

Blaine stood up to leave. He really couldn't cope with much more.

"In all honesty, right now?" Blaine said snarkily, "the biggest stress on both Kurt and I is the simple fact that we're here and not at home where we belong!"

Blaine stormed into the kitchen fuming silently. He could virtually feel his blood pressure rising with every minute they stayed. Perhaps Kurt had been right last year not to want to come back. If it wasn't for the stupid anniversary party the next day, he'd whisk Kurt straight to the airport and get them back home. Blaine hated Kurt not being able to be whatever way he wanted to be, he hated lying to Kurt's family and friends constantly, but most of all he hated being accused of not taking care of Kurt. Drugs? Affairs? Broke? Didn't any of Kurt's family have faith in him?

Blaine felt a hand on his back, and turned to see Carole beside him. He stood up, preparing to run for the hills if necessary. He held out his hand to tell Carole to stop before she even opened her mouth.

"Please don't," he said, his voice crackling with emotion, "not now. If you can just wait until after tomorrow, then I promise you can be the first person in line to have the next go at 'tearing Blaine a new one'."

"Let's go for a walk, Blaine," Carole said gently.

Blaine looked at her in confusion, "I...I can't...Kurt's..."

"Having a nap, I know," she said soothingly, "he'll be fine for a while, and you need some time out."

Blaine sucked both his lips in between his teeth, "I'm fine," Carole raised an eyebrow, and Blaine chuckled, "honestly. I can't just leave him...he'll be..."

"Go and leave him a note then, but come straight back down. You and me are going to blow this joint Mr Anderson!" she smiled softly at him.

Blaine smiled at her weak attempt at humour and, sensing no way out, he made his way upstairs.

Kurt was lying on his back, his mouth wide open, a tiny streak of drool dripped from the corner of his lips. Blaine noticed he had put his Superman pyjama pants on, Kurt's leg poked out the side of the bed. The pacifier sat on the nightstand, and Blaine tucked it away into the drawer, just in case someone walked in. He did a quick scan of the room and made sure everything was neat and tidy and in its rightful place.

Blaine quickly found a pen and paper to write a note for Kurt:

_Hey there sleepy-head,_

_I've gone for a walk with Carole, I won't be long – pinky promise_

_If you need a change, they're in the bag  
>I love you<em>

_D_  
><em>xxx ooo<em>  
><em>ps: Don't forget to take 'Superman' off!<em>

Blaine folded the note in half with Kurt's name facing upward, he leant down and kissed Kurt softly on the cheek before going down to meet Carole.

They quickly put their coats on and left the house. They left Finn, Rachel and Bryce upstairs in Finn's old room, and Burt watching a game in the living room.

Blaine hurried Carole along the sidewalk, she began to puff and reached out to grab Blaine's arm.

"He's fine, honey," she said softly, "he won't go anywhere without you."

Blaine slowed down just a fraction, and tried not to be irritated. Carole pulled him into a small coffee shop and pushed him down into a seat. He scowled, but remained in the chair while Carole got them both a coffee.

"Blaine," she spoke quietly, "you can't keep going on like this."

Blaine glanced at her quickly, and shrugged. Ever since receiving the call from Rachel, he'd been on tenterhooks, he knew he was clucking over Kurt excessively, but it wasn't something he could simply 'turn off'. He was in this just as deeply as Kurt, and if anything, found it even harder than Kurt to just stop being the caregiver.

"Talk to me, Blaine," Carole begged, "please?"

Blaine felt his resolve start to crumble.

In New York he had friends to talk to. Other caregivers, or people sympathetic with those in the scene, to talk to or to get advice from. In Ohio, Blaine was alone. He could talk to Kurt, but there was a limit. If he laid everything out too bluntly, Kurt would feel incredibly guilty, which would hurt them both.

Carole reached across the table and rubbed Blaine's arm gently.

"It's just between us, honey," she cooed, "I won't tell Burt, or anyone else if you don't want me to."

As she watched Blaine slump in the chair, she swore she could hear his brain having an internal argument with itself.

"You can't protect him from the world, Blaine. As much as you want to, it's just not possible... Do you want to know what I see?"

Blaine looked up at her with damp eyes.

"I see that I'm sitting in run down coffee shop," she started, "having coffee with a gorgeous man, that's passionately in love with his partner, and has been since they met. He'll do anything for his little family, but you know what?"

Blaine shook his head slowly.

"He thinks his family is just two people, himself and his husband. He's forgetting that it's so much more than that," she reached out and took his hand, "he's got a father-in-law that adores him, a mother-in-law that has to stop herself from calling him every day, a brother-in-law that would walk through hot coals to save him from harm, and he's got a little nephew that doesn't even know him, except in photos."

Blaine gulped as he felt a tear make its way down his face.

"And every single one of those people are scared, Blaine," Carole said solemnly, "scared that these two wonderful men are isolating themselves, cutting themselves off from the unconditional love that only a family can give. And one of these wonderful men is trying to shoulder everything on his own...trying to be his husband's protector, lover and confidante, and in the process they're both losing all the good things they used to have outside their own little world. And that gorgeous man is now being told everything is his fault, and I don't believe that for a moment."

"I'm sorry," choked Blaine, "I never meant to keep him from you...I wanted us to come last Christmas, I did. But...it's just...it's hard."

"Breathe, Blaine," Carole gently scolded,"I'm not blaming you. And I'm not judging. I just want you to understand that there's a world that misses the pair of you, and if you want to talk, then I'm here... for both of you."

"But earlier you seemed..."

"Annoyed, suspicious, pissed off?" Carole suggested.

Blaine let out a half-laugh and nodded.

"Oh, I am!" she said bluntly, "but more than any of that, I'm worried. And if anything, I'm worried more about you than Kurt."

"I'm fine," assured Blaine, before he chuckled, "Well, I'm normally fine."

"Talk to me Blaine," Carole urged, "let me in...even if it's just to help both of you get through this weekend."

Blaine took a deep breath and made a decision.

"Kurt and I," he started hesitantly, "we don't lead what people would call a 'conventional' lifestyle."

Carole nodded encouragingly, "I kind of guessed that much...Can you promise me one thing?"

"I guess it depends what it is," Blaine answered honestly.

"Is it completely consensual?" she asked.

"Oh God, yes!" Blaine immediately answered, "I mean I wouldn't...I couldn't...force him into anything. And Kurt would never force me."

Carole breathed out a sigh of relief, "and neither of you are getting physically hurt?"

Blaine's eyes widened in horror, "NO!" he shrieked, "How can you... do you think I..."

Carole rubbed his arm again gently.

"Calm down, Blaine," she whispered, glad they were the only ones in the shop, "I had to ask, sweetie. If it was something like that, I'd have to do something. You understand, don't you?"

Blaine took a few deep breaths and nodded.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Carole said gently, "but I've made you a promise that it goes no further, and I'll honour that promise Blaine... for as long as you want."

"Thank you," Blaine answered, sincerely, "ummm...Carole?...have you ever heard of the term 'adult baby'?"

Carole gulped, but smiled reassuringly, "Yes...yes I have, Blaine...I can't pretend that I totally understand it. But I have heard of it."

"So, Kurt?" she asked, and Blaine nodded.

"Okay...can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure," said Blaine, "as long as you don't mind if I don't answer some of them."

Carole nodded, "I'm assuming this isn't just a sometimes thing?"

Blaine shook his head, "It started out that way, but for the last few years it's been 24/7. Except when you and Burt came, and...well...now."

"Wow!" Carole sighed, "so...that's why you went freelance, and gave up the job at the studio?" Blaine nodded.

"I don't mean to pry, Blaine," Carole searched for the right way to put her question, "but how far does this go?"

Blaine frowned in confusion, "I know really know what you mean, Carole. Please, don't pussyfoot around – Kurt's not here – you can ask me anything. It's out on the table now."

Carole took a deep breath, "Does he wear diapers?"

"He's in pull-ups this weekend," Blaine explained, "but he prefers diapers, and so do I. They're a lot more reliable."

Carole's brain was swimming with a million questions, a thousand bizarre images and hundreds of concerns. She tried to frantically sort out the 'must knows' from the 'just curious' questions in her head.

"Why?" was all she could find to say.

Blaine shrugged, "it started out as a bit of fun, you know?" Carole nodded and smiled, she might be a grandmother, but she'd had her own fair share of 'fun', "and it just gradually progressed until Kurt decided he'd like to try it as a lifestyle, so we did. And it works...for us."

"What does he..._do_...all day?" she asked gently.

Blaine laughed, "well, it's not all just sitting around watching Disney movies, if that's what you think. He helps me clean the apartment, helps out in the kitchen, although sometimes he's more of a hindrance than a help," Blaine chuckled, "we go shopping, go to the movies, the park is his favourite place in the world. Then when I'm working, he'll play in his nursery, or have his afternoon nap, he'll listen to music and dance around the apartment..."

Carole watched Blaine's face light up as he talked about Kurt. She could see that Blaine didn't see Kurt as a burden in any way.

"Sounds like you're both happy," she said smiling.

"We really are, Carole," Blaine sighed, "I know it might seem...weird, but he's so carefree and adorable, he sees things that grown up Kurt would gloss over. He's funny and excitable...you should've seen him on the plane coming here...I...I just..."

"You love him," whispered Carole.

Blaine nodded, "in whatever form he wants to be. I just love... Kurt."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, finishing their coffee, each one lost in their own thoughts.

Blaine cleared his throat, "So...do you think we're some type of weird perverts that you don't want in your home?"

Carole shook her head and took Blaine's hand once more.

"Relationships come in all shapes and sizes, Blaine," she said softly, "I think you're very lucky to have found each other. I would have to agree that it's not something that everyone should know about though."

Blaine took a deep breath, "Burt...He can't know," pleaded Blaine, "he wouldn't understand...it's not like Kurt's is missing his father, it's not that I'm a replacement for Burt..."

"He's worried," agreed Carole, "but honey, I've made you a promise...I won't tell Burt...let's just say, I'll run interference for you?"

"Thank you," Blaine said, as he stood up and pulled Carole into a tight hug, "thank you so much."

Once they pulled apart, Blaine checked his watch, he gasped as he saw the time.

"We'd better..." he started.

"Come on then," Carole said, linking her arm in Blaine's, "let's get you back to your..."

"Little man," said Blaine shyly, blushing a bright red.

Carole smiled at him adoringly, "okay, let's get you back to your little man, then."

They walked arm in arm back to the house. Blaine felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. He pulled Carole to a stop as they reached the bottom of the driveway.

"I yelled at Burt," Blaine said quietly, "I yelled at my father-in-law."

Carole just laughed, and patted his hand, "He'll get over it, honey. Stop worrying."

Blaine made his way sheepishly into the living room. Burt, Finn and Kurt were sitting watching a football game. Finn on one end of the sofa, Kurt, looking decidedly bored, at the other.

Burt looked up as his wife and son-in-law came into the room.

"Nice walk?" he asked, trying to keep his voice emotionless.

Kurt turned his head quickly and jumped off the sofa.

"You're back!" he exclaimed, and threw himself into Blaine's arms. Carole laughed quietly, while Burt and Finn looked on as if Kurt had just grown a new head. Blaine held Kurt close for a minute, resting his lips near Kurt's ear.

"Did you get my note?" he whispered.

Kurt nodded into Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine pulled them apart slightly once he noticed Burt's unnerving glare. Kurt put his hand in Blaine's and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder happily.

"Umm, Burt," Blaine started, "I'm sorry about before...I shouldn't have yelled."

Burt took the cap off his head and brushed his hand through his imaginary hair, "No," Burt said emphatically, "you shouldn't have, but I was probably out of line too...I'm just..."

"Concerned, I know," Blaine said, sneaking a little grin to Carole, "but I can only promise you that there's nothing to be concerned about."

"I guess that's gotta do for now," sighed Burt, slumping back in his chair.

Kurt looked worriedly between Blaine and Burt, he let go of Blaine's hand and grabbed a fistful of Blaine's shirt, pulling him closer. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt tightly.

"You want to stay and watch the game?" Blaine asked gently, knowing full well what Kurt felt about the game.

Kurt shook his head violently, screwed up his face and groaned, making even Burt laugh, "some things never change!" he joked, making Kurt's face light up.

"Blaine?" Carole said, "why don't you take Kurt for a walk? Show him all the changes in the neighbourhood...and there's the park down the street too."

Kurt turned to Blaine and grinned, "Can we...can we PLEASE go to the park?"

"Of course, we can," answered Blaine, kissing Kurt gently on the tip of his nose, "go up and get your jacket first."

Kurt nodded and they all heard him stomping up the stairs quickly.

"Dude," said Finn, "the park? What's the big attraction at the park?"

"If I remember correctly," Carole jumped in, "the park has the big old oak tree where Blaine took Kurt for a picnic on their first date, am I right?" she asked Blaine.

Blaine put his head down and laughed, "yes, you're right. I didn't know he told you about that." he answered, as he blushed a little.

They listened as Kurt stomped back down the stairs, jacket on, and ready to go.

Kurt skipped along beside Blaine, swinging their hands together between them. Blaine laughed along with him.

Once they arrived at the park, Kurt threw himself on the grass under 'their' tree, staring up at the clouds that poked through the branches. Blaine lay down on his side next to Kurt, and ran his the back of his hand softly down Kurt's cheek.

"I love you," he whispered, and Kurt turned to face him.

"I love you too, Daddy," Kurt said seriously, and Blaine kissed his chastely on the lips.

"Carole knows," Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips. Kurt sat up quickly and stared at Blaine in disbelief.

Blaine pulled himself up and opened his arms out for Kurt. Kurt clambered into Blaine's lap and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Blaine rocked him in his arms for a few minutes, before Kurt looked up at him.

"She's mad at Kurt?" he whimpered.

"No, little one," Blaine cooed softly, "she's not mad at anyone. She's trying to understand, that's all."

Kurt gulped, determined not to cry anymore. At least for today.

"There's something else I need to tell you," Blaine said quietly, "we're invited to a sleep over at Finn and Rachel's tonight."

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment, before reaching up and putting his hand against Blaine's face.

"I don't want to," he said sadly, "I can't go..._please_ don't make me, Blaine!"

Blaine's head started to spin with the frequency and speed that Kurt was changing in and out of his 'little' headspace.

"Kurt," he spoke calmly, "your friends miss you, they want to spend time with you...Finn said we can have the guest room, so you'll be tucked up close to me all night. It's just a movie and some girl talk...Finn, Puck and I will be in the very next room."

"You promise you won't leave Kurt, Daddy," Kurt said snuggling into Blaine once more.

"I promise, little one," Blaine said earnestly, "I won't _ever _leave you."

Blaine gently pushed Kurt off his lap, and stood up, holding his hand out to pull Kurt off the grass.

"Let's go back and sort out everything we need," Blaine said, entangling his fingers with Kurt.

Xxx

They went upstairs to Kurt's room once they got back to the house. Blaine quickly threw some things for them into an old bag of Kurt's, he went into the bathroom and chuckled. Carole had placed a large bin, lined with a plastic trash bag, inside the bathroom, together with a huge pack of baby wipes on the counter.

He turned back to see Kurt lying on the bed on his stomach, feet kicking up in the air. Blaine flopped down beside him on his back, making the bed bounce. Kurt giggled and threw himself onto Blaine's chest.

Blaine quickly flipped them both over. He lifted up Kurt's shirt and started tickling him ferociously. Kurt squealed and laughed as he tried to get Blaine off him, before he suddenly went still.

Blaine stopped in his tracks and looked down at Kurt, panting slightly.

"What's wrong, little one?" Blaine asked, leaning down to kiss Kurt's cheek.

"Kurt's yucky," Blaine put his head down on Kurt's shoulder and chuckled.

"Are you finished?" Blaine said gently, not wanting to get a surprise.

"Uh huh," said Kurt.

Blaine sat up on his knees on top of Kurt's legs and undid his button and zipper. He pulled Kurt's pant's open enough to see that Kurt was very wet indeed.

With that the door opened,

"Oh my god," shouted Burt, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were...Oh Jesus," Burt covered his eyes as Blaine quickly pulled Kurt's shirt down enough to cover the exposed pull-up, he climbed off Kurt's legs quickly.

"Umm, Burt," Blaine stammered, "It's not what you're thinking..."

Burt backed out of the doorway quickly, "My bad," he said, finally taking his hand away from his eyes, "you guys are married...I mean you should be...well, I mean...not that you should be HERE...but I know you do... God! I'm just going to go."

"Burt!" shouted out Blaine as Burt disappeared from view, Burt stuck his head back around the door, "Did you actually come in here for a reason?" Blaine laughed, as he saw Burt's bright red face.

"Oh, right," Burt flustered, "just wanted to let you know that Finn's almost ready to get going."

"We'll be there in a minute," Blaine smiled, "oh, and Burt? I honestly wasn't about to defile your son in your home."

Burt chuckled and shook his head, "Well, it wouldn't be the first time, Blaine. Would it?"

It was Kurt and Blaine's turn to blush furiously as Burt laughed, making his way back downstairs.

Blaine quickly got Kurt changed and ready to go. Rolling up the pull-up and throwing it into the bin that Carole had provided.

As they reached the door, Kurt pulled him back. He kissed Blaine on the lips, swiping his tongue along Blaine's mouth until he felt Blaine relax and grant Kurt entry. Kurt sucked Blaine's tongue into his mouth and groaned in delight, before pulling back, slightly breathless.

"We don't do that enough," Kurt panted, resting his forehead on Blaine's, "we could stay here and continue," he suggested, Blaine shook his head and pulled away.

"I'm not making love with you while any of your family are within hearing distance." Blaine said emphatically.

"As soon as we get home," Kurt pouted, "I expect to be defiled, Mr Anderson."

"With pleasure!" Blaine laughed, and they went downstairs to meet Finn. Blaine wondering just what time the first flight out on Sunday was.

A few hours later, Kurt was sitting in Rachel and Finn's living room surrounded by high school friends. Mercedes, Rachel and Santana were all slightly tipsy already, Britney and Kurt were both refusing to drink. Blaine had warned Rachel not to let Kurt have any alcohol, saying that Kurt was currently on medication.

Kurt sat there, bored out of his mind. High school was a world away, and other than Senior year, it wasn't a time Kurt really wanted to remember or relive. He'd moved on, and had no desire to relive the past.

The girls laughed and joked about old times, getting more and more drunk as the evening progressed. Kurt and Britney sat together, and at some stage ending up holding hands, much to Santana's disgust.

Britney rested her head on Kurt's shoulder as Mercedes popped open yet another champagne bottle.

"I'm going to see Blaine," Kurt said, pulling himself away from Britney. Mercedes grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"No you don't white boy," she slurred, "anyone would think that boy owns you, the way he hides you away from us."

Kurt blushed, and sat back down as he was told. Santana got up and got him a soda, Kurt looked at unsure.

"For God sake, Hummel," she chastised, "you've sat there like a fucking wet blanket all night. It won't kill you, its soda!" Santana winked at Rachel awkwardly.

"Come on, Kurt," Rachel joined in, "Blaine's not here to tell you what to do, have a soda, for crying out loud."

Kurt took a tentative sip and shuddered. He hadn't had soda in years, preferring either coffee, juice or milk. But it didn't taste quite as he remembered it.

An hour later, Kurt was giggling along with the girls. Britney sat in the corner alone and scowled periodically at Santana.

"Remember that party you had in Junior year," howled Mercedes,"we played Spin The Bottle, and you ended up kissing Blaine?"

Rachel laughed hysterically, "oh my God, I'd almost forgotten making out with my brother-in-law!" she shrieked.

Kurt stopped laughing. He remembered it only too well. Another one of his 'best forgotten' memories.

"I know, I know," cried Santana, "let's play Truth or Dare."

Kurt groaned, knowing that game only ever led to either embarrassing truths or humiliating dares.

They started playing innocently enough, Santana telling everyone the story of her and Britney making out in Figgins office. Mercedes took a dare, and sculled a full glass of champagne, Rachel took truth and told everyone that Finn wasn't really 'all that' in the bedroom, to which Santana snorted and testified that it was definitely the truth.

Then it was Kurt's turn.

Kurt took truth.

He shouldn't have.

Rachel asked the one question that would change everything.

Possibly forever.

Kurt's world crumbled in front of his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Rachel turned to Kurt with a gleam in her eye, this was her opportunity to get the truth from Kurt, and she had no intention of wasting it.<p>

"Has Blaine ever hit you?" she asked.

Kurt froze. Alcohol, little, big – his brain was suddenly confused, he didn't know what to say.

Santana raised an eyebrow, Mercedes held her breath, Rachel grinned, Brittney covered her mouth in shock, as his silence was misconstrued.

"It's a simple question Kurt," Rachel pushed, "has Blaine ever raised his hand in anger to you?"

Kurt looked from one girl to the next, his head began to pound as they each pushed him to answer. Each of their faces flashed before his eyes in a seemingly continuous rotation. He felt sick, dizzy and wanted the throw up.

"You have to tell the truth, Kurt," Mercedes whispered, scared of what he would say.

Britney snuggled up behind him, "It's the rules, Boo," she said gently, "just tell the truth."

Santana poked his side, "Answer the question Porcelain, or it'll be a nudie run for you!" she demanded.

Kurt gulped, "yes," he said meekly, and all hell broke loose.

The memory came flooding into his brain as if it were yesterday.

It was their first time trying their Daddy/Baby roles on. They'd read a lot on the internet. Most of which involved a bratty adult baby being spanked by their 'Daddy'. So Kurt acted like a brat, just like he thought he was supposed to, and Blaine put him over his knee and spanked him, just like **he** thought **he** was supposed to. The night ended up as a disaster, both of them crying and declaring their undying love for each other. It took them a while to realise that _their _dynamic was one of love and nurturing, not one of crime and punishment. The internet be damned!

Kurt began to cry and opened his mouth to try to explain. He wasn't given the chance. Rachel was already on her feet.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed triumphantly, "I knew he was beating you!"

"What?" cried Kurt in confusion, "Blaine would never..."

"Kurt, it's fine now," said Mercedes, reaching out to hold his hand.

Kurt shuffled back from the small group, backing into Britney who wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek gently.

"We'll look after you, Boo," she whispered into his ear. Kurt pushed himself off the floor.

"I need to find Blaine," he sobbed, as he made for the door. His exit was blocked by both Mercedes and Santana.

"You're not going anywhere, gay boy," Santana hissed, "you think we're going to let you go back to a monster like that?"

"Hell to the no!" came the trademark phrase from Mercedes.

"But...but...I love him, and he loves me...," Kurt began to cry uncontrollably, "I need him." He tried to push his way through, but Santana and Mercedes grabbed him tightly, sandwiching him in a massive hug.

"That's what they all say, honey," Mercedes cooed, "we won't let him hurt you anymore."

Rachel had already left the room, delighted that she had finally discovered the reason behind Kurt's new demeanour.

She bolted up the stairs, as fast as her tiny legs could carry her.

Upstairs, Finn, Puck and Blaine quietly played video games. Although Finn had offered beer, all of them refused, Blaine knew that Kurt would be stressed out by the end of the night, Puck had places to go and people to see, and Finn was in charge of Bryce for the night, even though his son had gone to bed without a question for the first time since forever.

The three men chatted amiably, periodically hearing the whoops and laughter coming from the living room. Blaine was comfortable, although at the back of his mind, as always, sat Kurt. He hoped he was fine with the girls downstairs. Blaine trusted Mercedes and Britney, but there was no saying what Santana and Rachel could get up to.

The peace was destroyed by hurricane Rachel.

She burst into the room and quickly cast her eyes around, settling on Blaine. She ran over and started pounding her fists into his chest repeatedly. Puck tried to grab hold of Rachel, but she pushed him off, fuelled by a mixture of alcohol and adrenaline.

"Get the hell out of my house!" screamed Rachel, Finn ran forward and tried to pull her off Blaine.

"You fucking low life piece of scum," the inebriated Rachel hollered.

"Rachel!" Finn shouted, "calm the fuck down, will you?"

"Get him out!" Rachel yelled, "Jesus, Finn we've got Bryce sleeping in the next room to an abuser!"

Finn grabbed hold of Rachel around the waist and pushed Blaine toward the door.

"Calm down, Rachel," Finn repeated, as he tried to settle his wife, "Blaine isn't going to hurt Bryce, that's just insane."

"How do you know that?" screamed Rachel irrationally, "Kurt's just told us that Blaine beats him!"

Blaine heard nothing but the white noise as all the blood in his body swirled toward his brain, his body was immobile with shock and anxiety. Finn looked at Blaine in a mix of horror and disgust, Puck simply shook his head.

"Finn!" Rachel stared at her husband, "get him out of our house, NOW!"

Finn was torn and looked helplessly between Blaine and Rachel.

Blaine finally found his voice, and held up his hand in defeat, "Listen Rachel," he tried to explain, "I don't know what happened downstairs, but I get that you're drunk and you want me gone...I'll go of my own accord, I just need to let Kurt know..."

Rachel got into his face and poked her finger into his chest, "You're _never_ getting anywhere near him again," she sneered angrily, Blaine reeled back, horrified by the tone of her voice.

Rachel turned to Finn, "you need to get him away from our child, Finn. I don't care where you take him, just don't take him back to Burt's, that's _Kurt's_ home, not his... a motel, a dumpster, the other side of hell...I want him away from Bryce and away from Kurt!"

"I'll take him," said Puck suddenly.

Rachel glared at him, "he's been beating Kurt, and you're taking him in?" Rachel spat out in disgust. Puck simply shrugged, and put his hand protectively on Blaine's shoulder.

"Come on, dude," Puck said calmly, "let's get out of this madhouse."

"Rachel," yelled Blaine, "I would _never _hurt Kurt. I love him."

Rachel threw him a death stare and turned on heels, looking back just once, "**Get. Out.**" she snarled as she left the room.

Back in the living room, Kurt had curled himself into a ball, sobbing uncontrollably, while Britney held him close.

"Daddy," he cried, "I want Daddy."

Just then Puck and Blaine went past the doorway, Puck hanging onto Blaine's shoulder firmly and almost forcing him out of the house.

Kurt jumped up at the sight of Blaine, but Santana and Rachel grabbed hold of him and held him back by his arms.

"Blaaaaiinnee," Kurt cried in utter agony. Blaine's heart broke into a million pieces at the sound of his baby in so much distress.

Blaine tried to pull himself free from Puck, but couldn't. Puck held him tightly around the waist.

"Just let me talk to him," Blaine pleaded, struggling against Puck's hold fruitlessly.

"No way, Shiny Pants," hissed Mercedes, "you've done all the damage you're going to do, we'll take it from here."

"Walk away, Hobbit," growled Santana, "while you've still got something hanging between your legs."

"Two choices Blaine," threatened Rachel, "go now, or I'll call the Police."

"I love you!" Blaine shouted at a hysterical Kurt, "Call Carole, baby!" he managed to get out before Puck dragged him outside and put him into his car.

Inside, Kurt collapsed into a heap on the floor.

"Daddy," he sobbed, "I want my Daddy. I want Daddy." Kurt kept repeating his mantra as the girls looked on, helpless.

Rachel sighed and picked up the phone to call Burt.

Sitting in Puck's car, Blaine put his head in his hands. Puck drove for a while in silence, before finally turning to Blaine.

"Did you do it?" Puck asked bluntly.

Blaine shook his head, "I'd never hurt him, Puck...I love him more than anything."

"Then why would he say that you did?"

Blaine scratched his head, but came up blank, "I have no idea," he sighed.

Puck contemplated the broken man beside him, "hey, you guys are gay," Puck said, and Blaine looked at him as if he was from Mars, "and you live in New York." Blaine waited for the punch line, "you must see all kinds of crazy shit, right?"

Blaine shrugged, not knowing where Puck was going with his line of questioning.

"I mean, like," Puck narrowed his eyes a little, "you ever been into any weird stuff?"

Blaine almost choked, "what do you mean, weird?" Blaine stuttered.

"I dunno," Puck shrugged, "maybe like bondage or something?"

Blaine gasped, and shook his head appalled at the notion. They had once walked into a club like that, and walked straight back out again. It was the closest they'd ever gotten to the 'dark side' of things.

Puck chuckled, "Hey man," he said, "no judgement here...been there, done that!"

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise, and Puck laughed, "What's wrong with you? I'm sure you've heard worse...I spent six months as a sub...kinda turned out it wasn't my bag...but you don't know until you try, right?"

Blaine's mouth dropped open in shock, _Puck,_ as a _sub_? "What happened?" Blaine couldn't help but ask.

Puck shrugged, "the guy was a douchebag," he said nonchalantly.

"The _guy_...?" Blaine gasped in surprise.

Puck looked over at Blaine and laughed, "Why are you so shocked? I thought everyone knew I had a thing for Porcelain back in high school? If you hadn't got there first, I totally would've tapped that!"

Blaine chuckled despite himself and shook his head, "I'm pretty sure everyone in high school thought you were straight, Puck."

Puck shook his head, "Straight, gay...it's all bullshit. A hottie is a hottie, doesn't matter to me what's between their legs."

"Look," Puck said, "I'm only telling you this because I thought maybe something like that had gone down with you two...you know maybe you were in some scene where you did something? Everyone knows you'd never hurt a hair on the guys head, you're both too sickeningly sweet for that. Rachel's just toasted, and being...Rachel," Puck justified.

A light suddenly went on in Blaine's head "Oh. My. God!" he began to cry, freaking Puck out more than just a little.

Blaine dug his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialled the Hummel house. Carole picked up on the first ring.

"Burt?" she asked, her voice sounding frantic and concerned.

"No, it's Blaine,"

"Oh my god, sweetheart," Carole let out a sob, "what on earth happened? Where are you? Is Kurt alright? Are iyou/i alright?"

"I'm...I'm with Puck," Blaine finally broke down in tears.

"Oh honey," Carole cried, her heart breaking for the man on the other end of the phone, "Rachel rang, Burt's gone to get Kurt...he was asking...asking for his Daddy."

Blaine closed his eyes in the hope that when he opened them, he would be back laying in their bed in New York with his little man back in his arms, oblivious to the outside world.

"Blaine?" Carole said, bringing Blaine back to reality, "Blaine?"

"I'm here," he said quietly.

"Tell me what happened darling," Carole pleaded.

"I don't really know," Blaine replied honestly, "all I know is that Rachel accused me of beating Kurt...I wouldn't Carole...I...I..." he broke down again.

"I know you wouldn't," cooed Carole, "I'll meet you at Puck's and bring you home."

Blaine sniffed and nodded into the phone.

"We'll sort it out, Blaine," Carole tried to soothe him, "it'll all be fine. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you," Blaine whispered, never feeling so small in his whole life.

They pulled into Puck's driveway and the pair sat in silence for a while. Blaine was the one who finally spoke.

"I guess you're wondering what all this is about," Blaine sighed, and wiped his eyes dry.

"Dude," Puck said gently, "not my business. Not unless you did something to him...then I'd have to beat the shit out of you."

Blaine tried a half smile, and began to tell Puck the whole sorry story. He told him about their first time, his breakdown after spanking Kurt and about the lifestyle they now lived. Puck didn't react at all, Blaine was embarrassed and put his head against the car window, exhausted by the last twenty four hours.

"You think we're sick, don't you?" Blaine asked in a tiny voice.

Puck just shrugged, "each to their own, man. But I don't know how Burt's going to take it...he freaking dotes on Kurt."

Blaine sighed, "I know...but so do I."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p>Burt barged in Rachel's front door without any sense of propriety. He raced into the living room to see his son curled into a ball on the floor, howling and calling out repeatedly for his Daddy.<p>

Burt ran to Kurt and scooped him into his arms.

"I'm here kiddo," Burt whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt tried to push him away, "Daddy! I want Daddy!" he screamed hysterically and tried to get himself away from Burt, eyes clenched tightly closed.

"He's been like this since I called you," Rachel said, shaking her head, "Blaine has turned him into such a mess."

Burt lifted his head from his son, "he's drunk," he stated bluntly, "why is he drunk? Kurt _never_ drinks."

Santana owned up immediately, "we were just trying to get him to loosen up a bit, we didn't know he'd end up freaking out."

"Honestly, Burt," Rachel said haughtily, "none of this is _our_ fault. It's Blaine. He's the one that did this...if he hadn't beaten Kurt within an inch of his life...then none of this would have ever happened."

Burt stared in disbelief at Rachel, "this isn't a game, Rachel," he started, "this is my son and his husband. You better be damn sure of the facts before you go messing in someone's marriage, my girl."

"We all heard it," said Mercedes, swaying slightly on her feet, "Kurt said that Blaine had hit him."

Kurt wailed in his father's lap, "No!...no!...Daddy loves Kurt, Daddy wouldn't hurt Kurt."

Burt rubbed Kurt's back, "that's right kiddo," he cooed, "you're safe now, Daddy's got you. I won't let him hurt you again!" Kurt shook his head and tried to struggle away, he just wanted Blaine.

Rachel grinned triumphantly, "See," she smirked, "I told you."

Burt sighed. He didn't know what to believe, he would never have taken Blaine as one that would resort to violence, but he'd never seen his son in so much distress either. He picked up Kurt bridal style and took him out to the car, lying him down on the back seat. Finn came running after him with Kurt and Blaine's bags.

"Do you think it's true?" Finn asked his step-father, wide eyed.

"If it's not, then your wife has a lot to answer for," Burt sighed, not knowing which option was worse.

Finn nodded, "I'll come over tomorrow, see how he is."

Burt patted him on the shoulder, "Okay buddy, but do us a favour and leave Rachel and Bryce out of it."

"No problem," said Finn, "Good luck."

"Thanks," replied Burt, "I think I'll need it."

Kurt stuck his thumb in his mouth and sucked through his sobs. His alcohol riddled brain struggled to keep the events around him straight, all he wanted to do was curl up with Blaine and his bunny.

Once they got home, Burt lifted a tired and whimpering Kurt out of the back of the car and took him inside, placing him carefully on the sofa. He went upstairs to update Carole and get help with the drunken young man on his sofa. Seeing their bedroom empty, he did a quick check of the house, he finally noticed that her car keys were gone. It looked like he was on his own.

Kurt kept his eyes closed, hoping in vain that he wouldn't have to open them until he heard Blaine's voice. He heard a car pull up and two doors slam, his opened his eyes and looked at the door expectantly. Burt was waiting at the door and put his arm out to stop Blaine coming in.

"What did you do to him, you evil bastard," Burt choked out.

"Burt!" admonished Carole, who had rushed to Kurt's side, "let the man inside, and we'll talk about it rationally."

"Daddy!" Kurt cried out, "Daddy!"

Burt looked back at his son, "I'm right here, Kurt," he said firmly, "he's not going near you."

"Burt!" yelled Carole, "_please."_

Burt let Blaine in far enough to allow him to close the door. Kurt rushed toward Blaine, but Burt stopped him in his tracks, putting an arm on each man's chest to keep them apart.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. Kurt did bad. I'm sorry. Kurt said bad things, Kurt's yucky and tired and sad," Kurt sobbed.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," Burt said gently, "go upstairs, Kurt."

"No!" shouted Kurt, "Daddy!"

"Can you go upstairs with Carole for me, little one?" Blaine said in a soft voice, and gazed pleadingly at Carole.

Burt looked over at his wife, concern written all over his face, "He's drunk, Carole. And talking gibberish, make sure there's a bucket or something by the bed."

"He's drunk?" said Blaine, shocked. He looked at Carole in despair, "He's not going to come out while he's drunk..."

"What are you talking about?" Burt demanded from Blaine.

"Don't leave Kurt, Daddy!" Kurt sobbed, as Carole took his hand in hers.

"I'll be up soon, kiddo," said Burt, still thinking Kurt was talking to him.

Blaine nodded to Carole, who gently led Kurt upstairs, picking up the bags as she went.

"Give him a chance, Burt," she called from the bottom of the stairs, "and it's time for the truth, Blaine."

Blaine nodded and watched Carole and Kurt go upstairs.

Carole got Kurt into his room, and he flung himself face down onto the bed and began to cry. Carole sat beside him for a few minutes and rubbed his back. Finally Kurt sat up and looked at her, and her heart broke when she looked at his forlorn face.

"Kurt's bad and yucky and everyone is cross at him," he moaned.

"Oh Kurt," Carole sighed, not really knowing the 'right' way to deal with the situation. "No one is mad at you, honey...They're just confused and upset right now."

"Daddy's going to go away," Kurt said softly, his eyes filling with tears once more, "and Kurt's yucky."

"Yucky?" Carole asked softly. Kurt nodded and pulled at his crotch.

"Oh, I see," she chuckled, and then the question hit her – did Kurt expect her to... "what should we do about that then?" she mused aloud, hoping that Kurt would provide the answer.

"Daddy's bag," Kurt said and got up to get Blaine's messenger bag.

"Good boy," she said, "do you want me to help?"

Kurt shook his head, "Kurt's gotta be a big boy for Daddy," he said before he sat down on the bed beside Carole.

Carole patted his back once more, "Oh Kurt, I don't think you realize just how much he needs that right now."

Kurt turned and stared at her, "Daddy needs Kurt?"

"Of course he does," she said, she took his face in both of her hands to try to keep his attention, "Kurt...Daddy does so much for you, doesn't he?" Kurt nodded and chewed on his bottom lip, "it's your turn now...you have to look after him...you're the only one that can help Daddy right now."

Kurt blinked rapidly, trying to keep the tears from rolling down his face as Carole continued.

"He needs you Kurt...he needs you to explain to your Dad..." she took one hand away and picked up his left hand and held it in front of his face. She ran her finger over his wedding band, "do you remember what this is?"

Kurt nodded and a single tear ran down his cheek, "it's my ring...I'm his and he's mine."

"That's right," Carole sighed, "you _both_ promised to look after each other for ever...I know it's hard, sweetie...but this is something you _have _to do...if Blaine means anything to you at all...please help him, Kurt."

Kurt reached out and wiped a tear from Carole's face, while she mirrored him, and wiped his face.

"Kurt feels bluck," he moaned, and Carole watched him turn a decidedly pale green colour.

"Are you going to be sick, honey," Kurt nodded and went running to the bathroom with Carole hot on his heels.

Kurt threw up violently into the toilet, Carole winced, but rubbed his back until his stomach had finally emptied itself. She got him a glass of water and he put his head against the cool tile of the bathroom wall.

He pulled himself up, and went back into the bedroom, Carole followed him, not knowing if anything she said had made an impact. Kurt picked up Blaine's bags, and without giving Carole a second glance, took himself back into the bathroom.

He stripped himself down, removed his pull-up, gave himself a quick wipe down and turned to look at himself in the mirror. What he saw reflected back at him was Kurt. Just Kurt. Not little, not grown up – simply a man. He raised his hand toward the mirror, reaching out as if to find the strength and courage to do what he knew he had to. The overhead light glinted off plain gold band on his finger. With a heavy heart, he sighed and opened the bags to find some clean clothes.

He quickly put on a new pull-up, before grabbing a t-shirt of Blaine's and pulling it over his head. He was about to put on a pair of Blaine's sweatpants, when a pair his 'special' boxers caught his eye. He looked at the words printed on them 'Daddy's Little Man', and he knew that it was time to be a man. Maybe not forever, but right now it was the only option to save Blaine. He pulled the boxers on, then Blaine's sweatpants and quickly ran back out to Carole.

Kurt blushed a bright crimson when he looked at his stepmother, she didn't have to say a word. She simply opened her arms and let Kurt fall into them.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt cried onto her shoulders.

Carole pulled him off and held him by his shoulders, "There'll be plenty of time for that, Kurt," she said firmly, "but right now, it's time to put on your shining armour and go and rescue your prince."

Kurt rushed down to stairs, with Carole hot on his heels, hoping that his father hadn't castrated his husband yet.

When he got to the living room though, there was nothing but the quiet chatter coming from the television screen. Burt was sitting looking at the screen, although his face gave away the fact that he wasn't really watching it at all.

"Where's Blaine?" asked Kurt meekly.

"He's gone, Kurt," Burt said, without blinking.

Carole gasped, and put her hand over her mouth in shock.

Kurt straightened his back, lifted his head up and marched over to the television, turning it off and standing with his arms crossed in front of his father.

"Where is he?" Kurt demanded, Burt stared at his son in astonishment. Kurt's voice was suddenly different, his whole demeanour was now one that both commanded and demanded attention.

"Where is he, Dad?" Kurt repeated, staring stony-faced at Burt.

Burt got himself up from his chair, and went to approach his son. Kurt held up his hand to stop him getting closer.

"Dad?" Kurt said, the look on his father's face scared him.

"He's gone," Burt repeated, "I've kicked his sorry ass to the kerb. He's not going to get within a mile of you again."

"Where?" asked Kurt, "where did he go?"

"I don't know", Burt huffed, "the important thing is that he's not here."

"You had no right!" yelled Kurt, losing his cool, "_**I **_get to say who I'm with...not you! I'm a grown man...a grown married man, in case you forgot."

"Kurt," Carole interjected, "your father doesn't know what's going on with you and Blaine. And even you have to admit that it didn't look or sound good to an outsider. He needs the truth...and he needs it from you."

Blaine sat on the cold, damp grass under the oak tree in the park. He hugged his knees to his chest in an effort to try and stay warm. He knew that he should've gone back to Puck's, it was the only place left in Lima where he was even vaguely welcome. He used to come here a lot the year that he was separated from Kurt. After every fight, every argument he had with his parents, he would run back to the same place. The place where everything _really _started, the place where he and Kurt had finally allowed each other's tongues to pass lips, they spent two lazy summers there falling deeper and deeper in love with each other, and it was where they had shared a heart breaking, private farewell when Kurt left Ohio after his senior year.

Now, Blaine was back there alone again.

He put his head on his knees and sobbed loudly. No one was there to listen.

Kurt plonked himself down onto the sofa. How was he even going to start explaining their situation to Burt. Kurt knew that his father would take it badly, as some sort of sign that Kurt either felt his father had done something wrong when he was growing up or that he missed his father so much he'd created a new one.

The truth was much less complicated. He enjoyed it. He enjoyed Blaine looking after him, he loved being snuggled in Blaine's arms and feeling like the rest of the world didn't exist. He loved the feeling of true intimacy and trust they had found together, and he had even grown to enjoy being diapered. Change times were one of Kurt's favourite things about their lifestyle, to lie completely exposed and vulnerable, and trust someone else with something so private, so personal, and yet so basic was the most amazing feeling Kurt had ever felt.

How do you tell your own father such personal details about your private life? Kurt knew he had to try, so he did. The three of them sat and talked. Was it uncomfortable? It certainly was, for every single one of them, but they got through it. Burt finally agreed that what Kurt and Blaine had together worked. It might not be a lifestyle that Burt imagined Kurt leading, but he assured his father that he was truly happy. And at the end of the day, that _was_ exactly what Burt had always wanted for his son.

Well, that and a loving partner to share his life with.

Kurt tried to call Blaine cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Blaine...it's me, honey...please come back...or call...or something...just...call me...please," Kurt pleaded, hoping that Blaine was simply ignoring his call.

Burt hung his head, not knowing what to make of the day's events. A mere twenty-four hours ago, Kurt and Blaine were happily living their lives away in New York. Now, his son was home, his son-in-law was out in the streets somewhere and Burt had learned more about his son's life than he ever wanted to know.

Burt sat down beside Kurt on the sofa, "it's late, Kurt," he choked out, "he'll get your message. He'll be back. You know Blaine can't stay away from you for very long."

Kurt nodded silently, but his heart was broken. His high school best friend had destroyed everything that Kurt held dear, his lover was nowhere to be found and Kurt had no idea where to start looking. He tried to ring Puck, but he hadn't seen Blaine since Carole had picked him up. Kurt knew there was no way Rachel would take him in. And Mercedes, Santana and Britney were still at Finn and Rachel's for all Kurt knew.

"I'm going out to find him," said Kurt, quickly getting up from the sofa.

Carole put her hand on his shoulder, "Do you have any idea where he'd go?" she asked gently. Kurt shook his head. They hadn't lived here in so long, and other than the Lima Bean, which would be closed, Kurt couldn't think of a single place in Lima that Blaine would head for.

"You don't think he would've gone to his parents, do you?" Carole almost whispered, afraid of Kurt's reaction.

"No way in hell would he go back there," he said sadly, "this was his family."

Burt looked humiliated, "No Kurt...This **IS** his family." Kurt snorted in derision,"Families make mistakes Kurt, and sometimes families even hurt each other. But we'll find a way to make it right, kiddo."

Kurt rang Blaine's number again, the phone still went straight to voicemail. Kurt felt his heart drop, he was sure that Blaine would've picked up this time.

"Honey, it's me again," Kurt started, "I..I..I told my Dad...Both of them know...please Blaine...I need you...please come back to me...I love you."

Kurt made another ten calls that night. Until Carole finally convinced him to get some sleep. He put on his Superman pyjamas, and sucked on his pacifier ferociously. He cried until his body eventually gave up the fight and he collapsed into a fitful rest that was nowhere near sleep.

Under the seat in Puck's car, Blaine's phone rang unanswered, until the screen finally faded to black as it lost its charge.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I missed a chapter when I originally uploaded - should be all good now!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

><p>Finn woke up to Bryce thumping his little palm onto Finn's cheek repeatedly.<p>

"Wake up, Daddy!" the little boy sang, oblivious to all the previous night's drama. Finn groaned and rolled over, sticking his head under the pillow. Bryce climbed on the bed beside Finn and tried to squeeze his head under the pillow with Finn's. Finn laughed as his son's little face appeared in front of his own.

"It's morning, Daddy," Bryce whispered, as if they were in a secret world. Finn kissed Bryce's nose.

"Well, good morning then, squirt," Finn laughed.

He pulled himself out of bed and scooped Bryce into his arms. He swung his son up and sat the small boy on his shoulders. Bryce gripped Finn's hair to hang on tightly as Finn took him down to the kitchen for breakfast, being careful to duck down low each time they went through a doorway.

He quickly got Bryce some cereal and juice before going into the living room. There were the four girls, Santana and Brittany snuggled together on the sofa, Mercedes lying on a bean bag with her head thrown back uncomfortably and Rachel comatose sitting up with her back against a chair, wine glass in hand, snoring loudly. Finn went to his wife, took the glass away, and tried to shake her gently awake. Rachel groaned, lowered herself to the floor, and promptly started to snore once again.

Finn sighed and went upstairs to quickly get dressed. By the time he got back downstairs Bryce had finished his breakfast.

"Right, young Mr Hudson," Finn said, putting on his best 'police officer' voice, "let's get you dressed. It looks like you're coming with me today."

Bryce giggled at his father's antics, "Where we going, Daddy?"

Finn sighed, knowing Burt wouldn't approve, "We're going to see Poppy and Grandma."

"And Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine?" asked Bryce in all innocence.

"We'll see," replied Finn, not knowing the answer himself.

Burt looked disapprovingly as his grandson and step-son let themselves into the house. Carole took a deep breath, sensing it was going to be another long day.

"Here's my favourite Grandson," she sang, as she scooped him up into her arms and smothered him with kisses, "Grandma is just making pancakes...you want to come and help?"

Bryce laughed and nodded, and began to tell Carole all about his silly aunts that wouldn't wake up in the morning!

"Where's Uncle Kurt?" Bryce asked, as he tried his best to mix the pancake batter.

Carole put her hand over his on the spoon, and helped him do the mixing, "He's asleep, sweetheart," she said quietly.

"Does he like pancakes? Can I go ask him?" he asked, bouncing excitedly on the counter. Carole sighed, knowing that was probably not the best idea. She called out to Finn and asked him to finish off the pancakes, while she made her way up the stairs.

She knocked on Kurt's door quietly and waited. When she got no response, she opened the door slowly. Kurt was sitting, fully dressed, staring out the window. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her, surprised by her seemingly sudden appearance. His eyes were red and swollen, and he had large dark circles hanging underneath them.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" she asked. Kurt simply shrugged.

"He's out there, Carole..." Kurt said, pointing toward the window, "he's somewhere out there and thinks he's all alone." Kurt felt his eyes start to well with tears when he honestly thought he had none left to shed.

"I know, sweetie," cooed Carole, "we'll find him. All he's got to do is contact someone. You, us, Finn or Puck. Then he'll be back."

Kurt nodded, not really believing her.

"Come down and have some breakfast," she tried, "then we'll work something out."

Kurt nodded again, "I'll be there soon."

Carole turned to leave and saw that the bedclothes had been removed from Kurt's bed.

"Kurt honey?" she said gently, and pointed to the sheets on the floor.

"I had...I had...an accident," he gulped.

Carole smiled, and collected up the sheets in her arms.

"I can do that," Kurt said shyly, "honestly, Carole – you don't have to..."

"You've got enough to deal with right now," Carole sighed, looking at Kurt's bedraggled appearance, "just get something in that belly of yours and then we'll try to find your man, hey?"

Kurt nodded, thankful for the understanding, and followed her down the stairs.

"Hey, Uncle Kurt," yelled Bryce through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Hi there, Bryce," replied Kurt, laughing as the boy tried to stuff even more into his mouth, not caring at all that it was his second breakfast of the day, "what brings you here today?"

"My Daddy!" he answered, as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

Kurt laughed again and sat down beside Finn at the table.

After they had finished breakfast, Kurt took himself into the living room, clutching his phone tightly to his chest.

He tried to call Blaine again, this time not bothering to leave a message. Finn watched his brother flop face down onto the sofa in defeat. Finn had tried calling Puck earlier, and got the same answer as the previous night – Blaine was nowhere to be found.

Bryce bounced on his feet beside Kurt, "Wanna play, Uncle Kurt?" he said, shoving a toy car into Kurt's face.

Kurt tried to smile, but the effort of keeping up a facade in front of the boy was draining.

Burt walked in and looked at Kurt in dismay. He noticed the distinct outline of a diaper on Kurt's rear and sighed, it served as a reminder to Burt of just how dependant on Blaine Kurt had become. Bryce started zooming his cars down Kurt's back, pretending he was a road. Kurt tried to gently tell the boy not to, but to no avail.

"Hey Kurt," Burt said sharply, "how about you and I take a drive? See if we can find what you've lost."

Kurt was up and off the sofa in a heartbeat, two toy cars clattered to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Bryce," whispered Kurt, "maybe we'll play another time."

Bryce looked upset, until Finn started pretending to be a monster and chased him out of the room.

"Come on, kiddo," sighed Burt, "let's see if we can find him."

Kurt held back his tears and followed his father out to the car.

In the park, Blaine woke up to the sound of birds happily chirping their morning song in the tree above him. He stood up and stretched, his entire body cold and tired from the night spent outside. He decided to walk to try and warm himself up again. He did a quick lap of the park before setting himself down on a swing. He gently rocked himself back and forward and wondered just how on earth his life could have fallen apart so quickly.

He contemplated the possibility of trying to get himself to the airport and simply flying out of Kurt's life forever. That's what Burt had asked him to do after all. It was what he'd agreed on to try and placate a red-faced Burt enough so that he wouldn't have a heart attack. But Blaine was well aware that he couldn't. He couldn't leave Kurt, ever. If he had to sit in the freezing cold for a thousand nights, he'd do it. Just for the chance to set eyes on Kurt, even just from a distance.

Blaine sighed as he felt the cool air on his cheeks. He got up and started to walk the streets of Lima aimlessly once more.

Kurt and Burt pulled back into their driveway five hours later. They had gone to every haunt that Kurt could think of looking for Blaine. They'd started off making the trek to Dalton, Kurt checked all the places that they used to use to sneak away and make out together. Then they'd driven back to Lima, checked the Lima Bean, Breadstix and all the alleyways around them. There was no sign of Blaine. They even had a look around McKinley High, although Kurt knew that was the longest shot of all. On their way back to the house, Kurt made Burt stop at the park, but Blaine was nowhere to be found.

Burt came into the kitchen and shook his head at Carole.

"How is he?" she asked, cautiously,

"How would _**I**_ be if it was you that couldn't be found?" he answered. She kissed him on the cheek just as Kurt entered the room.

"Kurt," she said gently, "sit down and have something to eat. I'll go out with you after lunch, and we'll have another look."

Kurt shook his head, "there's no point," he said and rested his forehead into the table, "he's left me. I'm not hungry, I just want Blaine back."

"Come on, let's have none of that nonsense," Carole said, "you know you need to look after yourself at the moment. So, what will it be? Sandwiches or soup?"

Kurt lifted his head and stared at her, "I said I'm not hungry," Kurt said defiantly. Carole knew that look in his eye, Bryce may not be a blood relation to Kurt, but their 'just try me' faces were remarkably similar.

"Kurt!" his father yelled, "have something to eat!"

"No," Kurt quietly murmured, and Carole could see what was about to happen.

"Just leave it, Burt," she tried to calm things down.

"I will not just _leave_ it!" Burt yelled, glaring at his son, "Grow up, Kurt! I don't care what you and Blaine do on your own, but it's time to just grow up now!"

Kurt stood up and looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "NO!" he screamed, "NO! NO! You can't make me! You can't tell me what to do! I'm Blaine's, not yours!"

Burt lost his cool just as Bryce and Finn came in, "Kurt Hummel!" he shouted, "you have two choices, young man – you either sit down and eat or you can go to your room!"

Finn looked from his mother, to Kurt, to Burt and then to his son.

"Bryce, honey," said Carole seeing her grandson immediately, "why don't you go outside and play for a little while."

"You don't get to send me to my room!" screamed Kurt, "You're a mean, nasty man!"

"Why is Poppy mad at Uncle Kurt?" Bryce asked his Grandmother innocently.

Carole sighed in exasperation, "Please honey, just go outside and play and Grandma will be there soon."

"What's going on?" asked Finn, confused. Carole just shook her head.

"That's it," yelled Burt, "Get to your room – NOW!"

Kurt burst out crying and ran out of the room "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," he cried all the way upstairs. Burt sat at the table and put his head in his hands.

Bryce, scared for the first time in his life by his Poppy, ran out the back door into the garden. He sat down and leaned against the garden shed. Not knowing what was going on in his little world. He heard a soft thud from behind the shed followed quickly by a soft groan. He stuck one eye around the corner of the shed, certain he was hidden from view.

There was his Uncle Blaine, covered in leaves after jumping over the fence.

"Hello," Bryce whispered. Blaine looked up suddenly. He tried to smile a friendly smile to Bryce.

"Hello Bryce," Blaine mumbled back.

"Uncle Kurt's in trouble," Bryce said conspiratorially, "and Poppy's mad, madder than anything..._ever._

Blaine rubbed his hand over his rough chin, "I know Bryce," he murmured.

"Do you want to play?" asked Bryce.

Blaine shook his head despondently, "Not right now, I can't...I'm sorry Bryce."

Bryce hung his head sadly.

"Can you keep a secret?" Blaine asked Bryce. The little boy nodded enthusiastically, him and Mommy played this game a lot!

"You can't tell anyone you saw me, okay," Blaine whispered.

"Are you playing hide and seek with Uncle Kurt?"

Blaine gulped down the lump in his throat, "something like that," he replied.

"You go back inside, Bryce," Blaine said gently, "but remember, don't tell Poppy you saw me."

Bryce walked slowly back to the house, and gave Blaine a little wave before he finally went back inside.

Kurt curled himself into a tight ball, crouched down in the corner of his room. He was angry at his father, desperate for his Daddy, and simply downright miserable. He pulled Blaine's bag open, and hunted around for another pacifier, the one he had been using was almost broken from overuse. Sure enough, Blaine had packed another three 'just in case'. Then Kurt noticed Blaine's wallet in the bag and his heart sunk a little more. He realised that meant that Blaine couldn't even get a motel room or something to eat.

Kurt opened the wallet and smiled, seeing their wedding photo tucked neatly inside. He pulled it out and saw another photo behind it. It was one that a friend in New York had taken only a few months ago. Kurt was wearing a t-shirt that said "I 3 DADDY" and his diaper, he was asleep in Blaine's arms and Blaine was staring at him with all the love in the world showing clearly on his face.

Kurt took the photo out and crawled back to the corner of the room, grabbing his bunny on the way, and sobbed more than ever. He curled back up, facing the corner and hung onto the photo – his fingers turning white with the pressure. He felt the tears drop from his chin onto his bunny and felt more alone than he had ever felt in his life.

Bryce snuck back inside, happy to no longer hear loud, scary voices coming from those he loved. Finn and Burt were deep in conversation about Rachel. Carole sat opposite the pair, nodding along occasionally. She saw Bryce's little face peek around the door and motioned him to her. He clambered onto her lap and snuggled in for a cuddle.

"I have a secret, Grandma," he whispered into her ear. Carole played along, keeping him occupied and out of the conversation about his mother.

"Do you?" she cooed, "Are you going to tell me?"

Bryce giggled and shook his head, "I'm not allowed," he said putting his index finger to his lips. Carole took him into the kitchen to get some juice as Finn once again, tried to justify Rachel's actions. It was an ongoing battle between father and step-son, cropping up every few months, after Rachel would create some type of drama in Finn's life.

Carole put the juice in front of Bryce, "So young man, why won't you tell your old Grandma about this secret?"

"Poppy would be mad," he explained, and reached for a cookie from the plate she had just put down.

Carole sat in the chair beside him, "Would Grandma be mad too?" she asked, wondering what on earth the boy had done.

Bryce put his finger to his chin and thought about it, "I don't know," he concluded and shrugged, "but I'm not allowed to tell anyway!" he sang.

Carole laughed, "Well, I might just have to guess. Then it wouldn't be telling would it?"

Bryce screwed his face up in confusion, not really sure about her reasoning.

"Is it something outside?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, he looked around to make sure nobody was listening, "it's in the leaves!" he whispered.

"Oh!" said Carole, in mock surprise, "well, let me see...is it a beetle?"

"No, it's bigger," he said, enjoying the game.

"Is it an elephant?" she said, winking at him playfully.

"No! Grandma, that's just a silly guess," he laughed.

"Is it a tiger?"

Bryce started giggling and shook his head. Just then Finn walked into the kitchen.

"Right buddy," he said, picking Bryce up out of the chair, "let's go home and see if your mother's awake yet."

Carole reached out and put her hand on Finn's arm, she nodded her head toward the living room.

"Is everything okay?" she asked quietly.

Finn sighed, "I don't know, Mom. Burt just can't seem to see that Rachel didn't mean any harm. She'd been drinking, and really – Kurt did say that Blaine had hit him. It's not totally unreasonable. He just never wants to see anything positive in her."

Carole hummed, not agreeing, but not arguing either.

"I think it's just that..." she chose her words carefully, "she gets a little intense. And even you have to admit that she does seem to want to interfere with things a lot."

"I know, but she's my wife," said Finn dejectedly, "I can't go against her."

"She is your wife, Finn," Carole said gently, "but that doesn't give her the last say in everyone else's life."

"Yea, well I'm going to take this little guy home now," Finn said, as Bryce squirmed in his arms, "ring me if there's any news?"

Carole nodded and kissed them both on the cheek.

Finn took Bryce and his secret home.

* * *

><p><strong>Now we're up to date. There's only probably one or perhaps two chapters left in this particular story - but to see how they got there check out 'And Baby Makes Two'...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

><p>Blaine sat behind the garden shed and looked up at Kurt's window. He felt like he should scale the wall to get to his beloved locked away by his evil father! Instead, he just watched and waited. He thought he saw a shadow of movement, but was distracted by Finn leaving the house.<p>

He saw another flash coming from the window. He wondered if Kurt was alone in his room. If he was, now might be just the opportunity to try to contact him and let Kurt know he was fine.

He dug around in his pockets, searching frantically for his phone. He slapped his head as he tried to remember the last time he used it. Suddenly, he remembered ringing Carole from Puck's car. He jumped back over the Hudmel's fence and started jogging toward Puck's house.

Blaine rang the doorbell of Puck's modest home, and waited.

The door was answered by a well over six foot tall, gorgeous leggy brunette, her hair falling well past her hips. She stood there in what was obviously Puck's t-shirt, although it was a touch too small for her, and a pair of Daisy Dukes. She didn't say a word, just raised an eyebrow at Blaine's ragged appearance.

"Oh," said Blaine, slightly surprised by the stature of the woman, "umm, I'm looking for Puck."

The woman smirked and looked Blaine up and down before turning her head, "Puckerman!" she shouted in a very deep, baritone voice, "we got company!" Blaine tried not to look startled.

She turned back to Blaine and eyed him off again, "gotta say sweetheart, didn't think you'd be his type!"

Blaine coughed in embarrassment and blushed deeply.

Puck joined them in the doorway wearing nothing but a pair of tight white boxers. Blaine stifled a giggle.

"Blaine!" said Puck in astonishment, "dude! Umm, hi...this is Cindy, Cindy...Blaine."

"Pleased to meet you," Blaine smiled, holding out his hand.

Cindy looked at the outstretched hand in amusement. Puck wrapped an arm around her waist possessively, "It's fine, Cindy. He's one of the guys from New York I was telling you about."

Cindy finally took Blaine's hand and shook it lightly with her huge hand.

"Why don't you go back inside," Puck said gently, "I'll be right with you."

Cindy eyed Blaine up and down for the third time, before grabbing Puck's face and kissing him passionately. Blaine turned away as Cindy very obviously stuck her tongue down Puck's throat, and grabbed his ass at the same time. Puck finally pulled away, laughing a little uncomfortably.

As Cindy turned to walk away, she turned to Blaine and winked, "you're welcome to stay and join us, if you want."

"umm...thanks for the offer," Blaine laughed, "but like you said, I'm not his type." Cindy shrugged and made her way back to the bedroom.

Blaine looked at a slightly embarrassed Puck, and smiled, "she's very..."

Puck shrugged, "I told you before, I don't care about labels."

"I was going to say, she's very beautiful," Blaine explained.

"For a guy, you mean," said Puck. Blaine shook his head.

"You said it yourself last night, Puck," Blaine chuckled, "no judgement here. And I hardly think I have the right, do you?"

Puck nodded, "Where the fuck have you been, man?" he asked.

"Burt kicked me out," Blaine replied sadly, "he said I'm not to go near Kurt again or he'll call the police."

Puck shook his head, "that's so yesterday," he tried to explain, "_everyone_ has been looking for you. From what I can guess, Kurt's told Burt what it was all about. They've rung here at least a dozen times to see if you'd come back here."

Blaine hung his head, "No, it's over Puck," he said not willing to let himself believe otherwise, "I don't know what to do. I was going to ring Kurt, but I think I left my phone in your car," Blaine started to sob, "I need him, Puck...but I'm not going to fight his father...he'll end up in hospital...and then _that_ will be my fault too." Blaine took a deep breath, "everyone is better off without me around."

"Shut the fuck up, Anderson," Puck said harshly, "that's complete bullshit and you know it. You and Porcelain belong together like...well...like Hummel and Anderson go together."

Blaine shook his head, "I just want to make sure that Kurt's alright and then I'll leave him alone," Blaine insisted. The last twenty-four hours had exhausted him both physically and emotionally and left him unable to fight anymore.

"Fuck!" mumbled Puck under his breath, "Look, go and get your phone from the car, I'll put some clothes on, and then we'll talk...okay?"

Blaine shook his head, "there's nothing left to talk about Puck, I'll just get my phone and be out of your hair." Blaine turned and walked down the driveway to the car. Puck clicked the button to unlock it for Blaine before rushing for his phone. He quickly rang Carole and told her that she'd better hurry if they really wanted Kurt to see Blaine again.

He threw on some clothes and raced back out to his car, Blaine had just retrieved his phone.

Puck kept him talking, asking about jobs and apartments in New York, and anything else he could think of to try and keep Blaine's head off Kurt and the thought of vanishing once more.

Carole pulled into Puck's driveway for the second time in twenty four hours. Blaine looked up, startled.

Puck simply smiled, "Trust me, dude?"

Blaine walked over to Carole sheepishly. She held out her arms and Blaine fell into them, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey, hey, hey," she cooed into his ear, "someone's at home waiting for you."

Blaine pulled back and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"But Burt..." he started.

"Don't worry about Burt," she said comfortingly, "who's more important to you? Kurt or Burt?"

Blaine knew he didn't even have to answer that question.

"Kurt's talked to his father," Carole explained, "he's done his best to try to explain."

Blaine nodded, "how is he?" he whispered.

"Lost," Carole admitted, "scared...but he's doing the best he can...without you."

Blaine gulped, "Are you sure Burt won't..."

"I'm sure, Blaine," she held out her hand for him, "shall we go see your little man?"

Blaine nodded and allowed Carole to lead him to the car.

"So, Carole, how come you didn't bring Kurt with you?" Blaine asked curiously.

Carole sighed, "there was an...incident."

Blaine gasped, "is he alright?" he asked, starting to panic.

"He's fine..." Carole tried to reassure him, "he just had a bit of an argument with Burt."

Blaine shook his head, "what happened?'

"He refused to eat lunch," Carole said sighing, "threw a bit of a tantrum, and Burt sent him to his room."

"Oh God!" exclaimed Blaine, rubbing his hand over his eyes.

"Wrong thing to do?" Carole asked.

"Yeah," Blaine huffed in annoyance, "we don't do that...Jeez, he hasn't had a meltdown since last Christmas." Carole gave him a sympathetic smile.

"So what do you do with him?" she asked, genuinely interested.

"Corner time," Blaine explained, "if you send him to his room, he just ends up feeling abandoned. He feels as if he's so horrible and so disgusting that you don't want to even look at him."

Carole sighed as they pulled back into the Hudmel house.

"You go straight up, sweetheart," she said, "I'll deal with Burt."

Blaine nodded and went to get out of the car.

"Oh, and Blaine?" Carole said chuckling a little, "take all the time you want. You won't be disturbed this time!"

"We weren't..." he started, before deciding it wasn't worth it.

Blaine flung open the car door. He raced through the front door and straight up the stairs. He stopped once he'd reached Kurt's door and listened carefully, trying to discover what lay in store for him. On hearing nothing, he quietly opened the door.

Kurt was still curled up tightly facing the corner. He heard the door open and refused to even turn around. He was certain that it was either his father or Carole.

"Go away!" he said, pouting into the wall.

"Are you sure?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt snapped his head around, "Blaine!" he shouted and jumped up as quickly as he could. He spat the pacifier out and jumped into Blaine's arms, wrapping his legs tightly around Blaine's waist.

Blaine staggered a little under the extra weight, but clung on for dear life, and caught Kurt's lips with his own.

"I'm sorry," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips, "I'm so sorry."

"Shhh," Blaine whispered.

Blaine lowered them both onto the freshly made bed, his lips never leaving Kurt. They moved from Kurt's lips across to his jaw, tasting Kurt's salty tears mixed in with his own. Kurt pulled back first and they lay in silence for a moment, facing each other on the bed. Blaine watched as more tears tumbled from Kurt's eyes.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed, "it was truth and dare. They all kept saying I had to tell the truth. My head wasn't working properly. I'm sorry. Then everyone started shouting. I tried to tell them. I'm sorry. Then my Dad came, and he wouldn't listen. I'm sorry...I was sick. We couldn't find you. Kurt was scared."

Blaine cupped Kurt's tearful face in his palm and tried to hush his husband gently. When that didn't stop Kurt's tearful rambling, Blaine leaned down and picked up the pacifier from the floor. He popped in into Kurt's mouth before pulling him close. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and gradually allowed himself to relax.

"Everything's going to be fine now, little one," Blaine cooed into Kurt's hair, "I'm here with you again. We're together and we're both fine." Blaine finally heard Kurt take one last shuddering sob.

After a few moments, Kurt looked up at Blaine with his damp, tear-stained face.

"Daddy?" he said softly, eliciting a soft smile from Blaine. Kurt put his hand on Blaine's stubbly chin, and ran his thumb over his lips.

"Daddy's smelly," Kurt smiled, "and he's got prickles on his face." Blaine caught Kurt's fingers in his mouth and pretended to nibble on them gently.

"I know, honey," Blaine sighed. He pulled himself up from the bed, moving Kurt aside gently.

"You think Daddy needs a shower?" he asked playfully.

Kurt nodded quickly.

"Do you think Kurt needs one too?" Blaine winked, hoping for an affirmative answer.

"Kurt's yucky," Kurt grinned cheekily.

Blaine planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"How about we _both_ get cleaned up then?" Blaine suggested, holding his hand out for Kurt.

They walked into the bathroom, and Blaine set about pulling his t-shirt of Kurt. He then removed his sweatpants. Blaine chuckled.

"Someone likes Daddy's clothes, huh?" Kurt nodded, and blushed. Blaine kissed his cheek before untaping the sodden diaper.

"Woah," laughed Blaine, "that's a heavy one!" Blaine pretended to need both his hands and all his muscles to put the diaper in the bin. Kurt giggled happily before turning to Blaine and starting to unbutton his shirt. He slid the article off Blaine's shoulders and let it drop to the floor. He started to undo Blaine's belt buckle before Blaine put his hand out, stopping him.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked quietly, searching Kurt's face, not wanting to misinterpret the signals. They _never_ did anything in Daddy/Baby mode.

"It's Kurt's turn to take care of Daddy," Kurt said simply. Blaine pushed his hand gently away.

They stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Please?" Kurt whimpered, "please, Blaine – let me do this."

That was all Blaine needed to know. He was now dealing with Kurt and not 'little one'. He let Kurt remove the remainder of his clothes before he turned on the shower.

Kurt and Blaine stepped in together, as a married couple.

Once they were both clean and sated, and Blaine was cleanly shaven once more, Blaine took Kurt's hand again and led him back to the bedroom. Blaine threw on a pair of boxers and Kurt lay down on his back on the bed, naked, and put the pacifier back into his mouth. Blaine laughed at the contrast to just a few moments earlier, and shook his head.

He pulled a pull-up out for Kurt. Kurt looked at it in disgust, "No!" he said shaking his head violently.

Blaine gazed at him in confusion, "what?" he held the item up again, "this?" Kurt nodded.

"Well, what are you going to wear then?" Blaine asked, amused by Kurt's intense reaction.

Kurt gulped, "diaper," he stated firmly. Blaine raised an eyebrow, before realising that everyone in the house knew what was going on anyway. Kurt may as well be comfortable now.

"Diaper it is, then," Blaine said, returning the pull-up to the bag and pulling out one of Kurt's normal diapers. He made sure that he moisturised Kurt thoroughly before he encased his groin snugly in the diaper.

"Better?" Blaine asked, and Kurt nodded happily as he pulled on Blaine's hand to drag him onto the bed again.

Blaine leant against the headboard, and Kurt snuggled against Blaine's bare chest. He closed his eyes, and revelled in the feeling of having Blaine back with him again. He inhaled deeply as he felt Blaine pass his fingers softly through his hair. Blaine gently massaged Kurt's scalp with his hand as he felt complete again.

"Just sleep now, little one," Blaine whispered.

Kurt turned his head and looked up at Blaine with huge, big Bambi eyes, they both knew that Blaine couldn't resist that look if he tried, "bottle, Daddy?"

Blaine hauled himself off the bed and threw on a shirt, "bottle, then sleep," he said firmly. Kurt smiled and nodded, grabbing hold of his bunny and tucking it under his chin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

><p>Blaine went into the kitchen and grabbed the container of milk from the fridge. Burt heard the noise and came in after him.<p>

"Look, Blaine," Burt said uncomfortably, "I owe you an apology."

"Not now," Blaine answered tersely, refusing to meet's the older man's glare. Blaine put the mug of milk into the microwave and quickly turned it on.

"Blaine?" Burt mumbled, "please..."

Blaine waited until the microwave beeped, he took out the mug and turned to Burt.

"Carole asked me something on the way back here," Blaine said, steeling himself, "she asked who was more important to me, you or Kurt." Burt blinked in surprise.

"I love you Burt, and I really appreciate everything you've done for both me and Kurt over the years," Blaine held his resolve, "but nothing...and I mean nothing...is as important to me as your son."

Burt took a step back as Blaine continued, "I understand that you want to talk to me...but right now, Kurt needs me more...I hope you can understand that."

Burt nodded and moved aside to allow Blaine to exit the room. As he did, Blaine felt a pang of regret and looked back to Burt.

"Look," he sighed, "we'll talk...soon...it's just...Kurt."

Burt held his hands up in defeat, "When you're ready, Blaine." Blaine nodded and made his way back up the stairs.

Kurt's eyes lit up when Blaine returned. Blaine quickly sorted out Kurt's bottle and sat himself back against the headboard, opening his arms up for Kurt to climb into.

"Don't ever leave me again, Daddy," Kurt whispered so that Blaine barely heard, "I was so scared."

Blaine kissed Kurt's hair, "never, little one...you're stuck with me forever."

Kurt grinned, "I like being stuck to you," Blaine returned his toothy grin.

Kurt opened his mouth wide, and Blaine chuckled as he popped the teat between Kurt's lips. Kurt refused to hold the bottle himself; instead, he snuggled as close as he could get to Blaine. He finally felt somewhat back to normal.

Kurt's eyes began to droop as he neared the end of the bottle. Once he'd finished, Blaine gently pried the bottle away from Kurt. He picked up the pacifier, and put it into Kurt's mouth. Kurt stared up at him with a dreamy look in his half open eyes. Blaine felt his heart constrict a little at the look, it was a look that signalled total trust, a good deal of vulnerability and a truck load of love.

Blaine eased himself out from underneath Kurt and carefully placed Kurt's head on the pillow. Kurt's eyes never left Blaine's. Blaine leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Sleep now, little one," he whispered. Kurt reached out and grabbed Blaine's hand as he made to turn around.

"Stay," Kurt whimpered.

"I'll just be downstairs," Blaine murmured. He picked up Kurt's bunny and tucked it into the sleepy man's arms.

Kurt nodded once before his eyes closed. Blaine waited until he was sure that Kurt was asleep before finally removing himself from the room, and making his way downstairs to deal with his next item of business.

Blaine sat down on the sofa as Burt eyed him warily.

"Kurt okay?" Burt finally asked. Blaine nodded, as he dragged his hand over his weary face.

"He's asleep," Blaine mumbled, not meeting his father-in-laws gaze.

"You look like you should be too," Burt said pointedly.

"There's things I need to sort out," Blaine shook his head, "and I really don't want to upset Kurt more than necessary."

"Things like me?" Burt questioned.

Blaine let out a heavy sigh, "Carole said that Kurt had tried to explain things to you." Burt nodded, and let Blaine continue, "I know our life sounds strange...but I just really need you to hear _me."_

Burt frowned in confusion, "okay then, I'm all ears."

"I don't mean to be rude by saying this...but I don't _care_ if it's strange to you. I don't need you to give us your consent, I don't need you to _understand_...But, for Kurt's sake, it would be good if you could simply _accept_ us...well, us...him...me...our lifestyle."

Burt leaned forward in his chair, "You're right, Blaine," he conceded, "I don't get it...and I don't know if I can ever truly understand it, but I can promise one thing, and that's to try."

"It's really not that hard," Blaine explained, "all you and Carole need to do is respect the fact that we can't really come here on a whim...I think that's been proven."

Burt snorted his agreement.

"It's only the first few days where he's a bit...mixed up. After that, you'd just see the Kurt you remember. All I've asked over the last few years is that we get a week's notice – could you do that?"

Burt furrowed his brow in confusion once more.

"We always have, Blaine," he said honestly, "when Carole and I came to New York, we let you know a month before."

"I know," sighed Blaine, "but this weekend...this last minute party tonight...if someone had only rung me a week ago."

Burt looked more confused than ever, "what party?" he asked.

"Your anniversary party," Blaine said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What are you on about?" Burt asked.

"Rachel rang..." Blaine faded off as he saw Burt's face turn bright red in anger.

Finn hung up the phone and glared at Rachel.

"What did I do this time?" Rachel asked, knowing full well that Burt had just been on the phone.

"A party...?" Finn said, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

Rachel gulped, "Well, perhaps not exactly a party...but we had said that we wanted to do something special for your mom and Burt...and they were so upset that Kurt and Blaine didn't make it home for Christmas...and I knew they wouldn't come back unless it was something big...I suppose I _may_ have given the impression that there was going to be a party." Rachel finally admitted.

Finn threw his arms in the air in frustration.

"How the fuck am I supposed to keep defending you to my family?" he shouted.

"Shh, you'll wake up Bryce," Rachel whispered, as she tried to think of a way to diffuse the situation.

"Rachel," said Finn quietly, "I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"Do what?" she timidly inquired.

"THIS!" Finn hissed in frustration, and waved his hands around the room, "this whole fucking charade."

"Finn...just calm down," Rachel put a hand on Finn's arm, which was quickly shrugged off.

"NO RACHEL!" he hollered, "not this time...not anymore. I can't keep doing this. You can't keep _expecting _me to do this!"

Rachel looked at her husband in confusion, "Finn...please...just talk to me?" she begged.

Finn sat down on the sofa with a thud, and put his head in his hands.

"I'm tired, Rachel," he murmured, "I'm **so** tired of this...you just can't seem to see that other people have feelings. They're not something that you have exclusive rights on."

Rachel sat down beside him, but made sure she kept a decent distance between them. She kept quiet and let Finn continue.

"For four years I've been doing every single thing you want me to do. And I'm not complaining about that...I know I screwed up in New York," Finn threw a sideways glance at Rachel, "but you told all the girls what I did. You've made all of my friends here think I'm some sort of monster...and yet I'm not allowed to even explain my side to anyone."

"There's never any justification for cheating, Finn," Rachel mumbled. Finn groaned.

"I'm NOT going over this again," he let out a huge sigh, "you kicked me out, refused to see me for two weeks and I went to a hooker...I know I shouldn't have, but shit! I've been 'making it up' to you for four years...and now with all of this – I don't know – maybe I'm just never going to be good enough for you."

"You're everything I want, Finn," Rachel said, as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Once again, Finn shrugged it off quickly.

"Why?" he asked, turning to stare at her, "why did you lie to get Kurt and Blaine home? Why did you get so overdramatic and ridiculous when Kurt said what he did about Blaine? Why not give him a chance to explain?"

"Do you _any _idea how cut up Kurt has been today?" Finn asked honestly, Rachel fumbled with her hands in her lap, but shook her head.

"I was just worried about him," she whispered, "he's my best friend...and...he's been so...different. I just wanted to know..."

Finn shook his head, "Why?" he interrupted, "Why _should_ you know? People change Rachel. It's none of our business, and the turmoil you've put them through just isn't fair."

"I was just trying to do something nice," Rachel huffed, "and then, although I was drunk, I was only trying to keep Kurt safe."

"He's safe with Blaine," Finn murmured, "always has been, always will be."

Rachel moved a little closer to Finn, "are we okay now?" she asked hesitantly.

Finn snorted, "we haven't been okay for a long time, Rachel."

She bit her bottom lip and cautiously put her hand out to reach for Finn's, "Finn...please," she pleaded.

Finn stared at her hand as if it were a object from Mars. Finally, he shook his head.

"Here's what we're going to do," he said firmly, "we're going to dinner with my family i_as originally planned/i_. You're going to apologise to Kurt and Blaine, as well as to Mom and Burt. You're going to sit quietly and not make any rude remarks about anything. Then...next week...we're going to counselling to see if there's any point of us continuing this relationship."

"It's a marriage, Finn," Rachel said, as she felt her bottom lip start to quiver, "it's more than just a relationship."

"It hasn't been a marriage for a long time, Rachel," Finn sighed, "it's up to you, but that's the only way that I can see we've got any sort of chance."

Rachel felt a solitary tear roll down her cheek as she nodded her agreement.

That evening the family went out for dinner at the local five star restaurant. As soon as they walked in, Rachel swallowed her pride and apologised. Kurt threw his arms around his friend and accepted her apology without question. Carole simply nodded, and kept her lips tightly pressed together. Burt and Blaine both mumbled their acceptance hesitantly, if only for the reason of not wanting to cause a scene in public.

The dinner progressed in an awkward, polite fashion until finally, Blaine poured everyone a glass of champagne and made sure that Bryce and Kurt each had a sparkling apple juice.

"I just want to remind everyone of the real reason we're all here," he said, as he stood up and picked up his glass, "ten years ago Burt and Carole got married. I've never known them any other way, but I do know that they belong together. The rest of us can only hope that our marriages stay as happy and as supportive as theirs...to Burt and Carole."

Everyone toasted the couple. Blaine sat down, and Kurt kissed one cheek as Carole kissed the other. The tension now broken, the family started regaling tales of Burt and Carole's early days.

Finally, Finn stood up and scooped a sleepy Bryce into his arms.

"I'm sorry everyone," Finn nodded to the rest of the family, "I think it's time to get the little guy home."

Rachel, who had barely said a word all night, nodded.

"I think it's time we _all_ made a move," Blaine said, nodding his head toward a bleary eyed Kurt. Burt and Carole got the hint, and the three couples made their way out of the restaurant.

Kurt sat in the back of the car and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, without thinking, he put his thumb into his mouth and sucked sleepily.

"It's been a big day, little one," Blaine whispered as he kissed Kurt's forehead softly. Kurt nodded his head and tried to crawl into Blaine's lap, whining in frustration when he couldn't get his body any closer. Blaine laughed.

"Seat belt, honey," he chuckled, "there'll be plenty of time for that once we get home."

Once they got back to the house, Carole offered to make coffee. Blaine hastily agreed, and asked Kurt if he'd like a warm milk.

"Bot.." he got out, before Blaine put a finger on his lips.

"In a mug, Kurt," Blaine said firmly, tilting his head toward Burt. Kurt blushed, but nodded his agreement.

It only took a few minutes before Carole was back, and the four sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"I just want to thank you both for coming out this weekend," Carole finally said, breaking the silence, "I know it hasn't been easy...and I'm sorry about that. But both Burt and I really do love seeing the pair of you."

"Thanks Carole," replied Blaine, "and I promise we'll come back at least once a year from now on..." he glanced at Kurt, who had snuggled into Blaine's side, "won't we Kurt?"

Kurt looked hesitantly at his father, who simply smiled encouragingly, before nodding slowly, "I'd like that," he whispered.

"And we'll come visit you in New York too," said Burt huskily. Both Kurt and Blaine smiled.

"So, what do you two want to do tomorrow?" Carole asked.

Blaine sighed, "I know Rachel had planned a shopping trip to the mall with Kurt, but..."

"I don't wanna," Kurt said quickly.

"Then you won't go," Carole affirmed, Blaine mouthed a silent 'thank you' to her for diffusing what could've turned into a tired tantrum.

"I was thinking that we might go and visit Puck for a bit," Blaine ventured, Kurt looked at him in confusion, "I got the feeling that he's thinking about moving to New York...and...well...let's just say that it's a 'friendly environment'."

"As long as we get some time too," Burt interjected, "don't think that you're going to come all this way and neglect the pair of us!"

Blaine chuckled and shook his head, "never, Burt," he answered honestly.

Kurt let out a huge yawn, and everyone laughed.

"I think it's time we all went to bed, don't you?" Carole asked a sleepy Kurt, who nodded and clung tightly onto Blaine.

"Sleepy Daddy," he murmured into Blaine's chest. Blaine felt his heart skip a beat as he looked over at Burt. He saw the older man physically react, before catching himself out.

"Go on," said Burt gruffly, "do what you have to do."

Blaine mouthed a silent 'sorry' to Burt, as he stood up and put his two hands out to pull Kurt off the sofa. Burt sighed as he watched Blaine his exhausted son make his way up the stairs. Carole made her way over to Burt and sat on his lap.

"He doesn't mean to hurt you," she whispered softly in his ear.

"I know," responded Burt, "it's just weird to hear him call Blaine that."

Carole placed a gentle kiss on Burt's cheek, "they're happy, Burt. You just need to remember that."

Burt looked at the understanding woman on his lap as if she was the most amazing thing on the earth.

"Happy Anniversary, Mrs Hummel," he said, as he kissed her properly for the first time that day, "I've got no idea what I ever did to deserve a woman like you, but whatever it was, I'm glad I did it."

Carole kissed him back passionately, "why don't you show me just how grateful you are, Mr Hummel," she flirted.

With that, Burt lifted her up and slung her over his shoulder. She let of a little yelp of delight and surprise as he carried her off to their bedroom.

The next twenty four hours passed in relative calm.

Kurt and Blaine had spent Sunday morning with Puck and Cindy, discussing all things New York. Puck had eventually confided in Blaine that they had decided to give the Big Apple a try sooner rather than later, and Blaine had offered to keep his ear to ground for any suitable job opportunities for Puck.

Kurt had gotten along famously with Cindy, and the pair had ended up playing dress up together.

Neither Cindy nor Puck even batted an eyelid when, in the middle of lunch, Kurt loudly announced that 'he needed the potty – NOW'. And they just smiled as Blaine took Kurt off to the bathroom to do his business and be re-diapered.

Both Kurt and Blaine left the house innately knowing that Puck and Cindy would end up becoming a part of their lives for a long time to come.

They spent the afternoon with Burt and Carole, reminiscing over the years that were flying past faster with each passing year. By the time evening came around, Blaine could feel that perhaps they _could_ include at least some of the family in their lives a little more. It would never be what it once was, but hopefully they would no longer have the need to totally isolate themselves from the people that cared about them.

Kurt had one last tantrum before leaving Ohio. Blaine insisted that he wear pull-ups for the trip home, and Kurt had vehemently refused. He wanted the security of his diaper. Blaine however, was insistent and Kurt finally relented once Blaine had promised to leave putting on the pull-up until the last possible moment, and removing it as soon as they were home.

xxx

Blaine unlocked the door to their New York apartment and they both let out a huge sigh of relief. They were finally home. It was hard to believe that they had only left a few days ago. It felt like a lifetime of drama had been squeezed into that time.

Blaine dropped their bags off in the bedroom and went into the nursery, where he knew Kurt would head for first.

Kurt was stripping off his clothes as quickly as he could. Blaine picked up the discarded items, and threw them into the hamper in the corner.

"You know not to leave your clothes on the floor," Blaine admonished. Kurt climbed the steps onto the change table and lay down. He clutched at the pull-up, his face screwed up in annoyance.

"Off!" he hollered, "off, off, off!"

Blaine laughed, knowing how much Kurt hated the pull-ups, but they really were the easiest option for when they were in public.

Blaine pulled the offending article off and quickly rolled it up and disposed of it. Kurt happily lifted his butt off the table to let Blaine slide a proper diaper underneath him. When he was all done, he held Kurt's hand to help him down. Kurt skipped through to the living room happily, with Blaine in hot pursuit.

"Hey!" shouted Blaine, "what about clothes, mister?"

"Na-ah," sang Kurt, "Kurt doesn't want to."

Blaine shook his head and collapsed on the sofa, the last few days had certainly taken their toll on him. He flicked on the television, and Kurt climbed on top of him, resting his head on Blaine's chest and wrapping his arm's tightly around Blaine's waist.

Blaine enveloped Kurt's body, one arm around Kurt's shoulders, the other gently tapping Kurt's padded behind in a steady, soothing rhythm.

He nuzzled into Kurt's hair, inhaling the distinctive scent of his lover.

"Happy now?" Blaine murmured.

Kurt nodded, "Kurt's home," he sighed against Blaine's chest and pulled one arm out from behind Blaine. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and sucked gently.

Blaine felt them both completely relax, "That's right, little one...we're home safe and sound now."

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's the end of this one...stay tuned into 'And Baby Makes Two' if you're interested in how Kurt and Blaine got into this in the first place. Updates should be roughly weekly from now on. Thanks for reading...<strong>


End file.
